Lettres d'une vie à deux
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Hermione Granger devient l'assistante de Severus Rogue. Leur histoire, compliquée, amusante, parfois triste, romantique, résumée en lettres. Fic épistolaire, EN COURS.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Donc, cela fait quelques mois que je n'ai pas posté ici, on va dire que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Peut-être que les projets sur lesquels je travaillais ne m'intéressaient plus.**

 **Sauf qu'il y a trois-quatre mois, une amie (qui se reconnaîtra), a insisté pour que je me mette à Harry Potter (au risque de passer pour une grosse inculte, je connaissais de nom mais n'avais regardé qu'une fois). Et c'est grâce à cette superbe saga (et superbe amie par la même occasion), je me suis vue dévorer les livres, connaître les films par cœur, et devenir fan du couple Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger.**

 **Cette fic se fera en deux, trois chapitres maximum. Il se pourra cependant, suivant l'inspiration et les possibles demandes, que je fasse des chapitres « bonus » (pas sûre que ce soit un bonus pour qui que ce soit xD), sous forme de drabbles.**

 **C'est donc une fanfiction épistolaire, et de tous les trucs que j'ai en cours en ce moment, c'est celle que je préfère écrire (vous me direz si je le fais bien). C'est la première fois que j'écris dessus, mais je tiens à ce que vous me conseilliez si vous trouvez des choses à améliorer.**

 **La suite, bien que toute tracée dans ma tête, n'est pas encore écrite. La vitesse de publication variera en fonction de mon travail, mais aussi de vos reviews, de vos encouragements, critiques, suggestions. Je compte sur vous !**

 **Assez déblatéré sur ma vie (bien que passionnante), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et par la même occasion, une bonne rentrée !**

 **Pour vous situer un peu, cette fic se passe quelques mois après la guerre, et Rogue a survécu.**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR...**

* * *

Lettres d'une vie à deux

« Monsieur,

Je me permets de vous adresser ce courrier car je suis à la recherche d'un maître de stage pour ma maîtrise de potions. Le ministère de la magie m'a mise en relation avec plusieurs professeurs, mais je souhaiterais réellement entreprendre cette formation à vos côtés. Je suis extrêmement motivée pour ce faire. J'ai travaillé dur cet été en assistant un médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, et ai obtenu, je vous le rappelle, un Optimal à mes ASPIC de potions. Ci-joint, mon CV.

Je vous prie d'agréer à cela, monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Hermione Jean Granger. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Je remarque, sans grand étonnement, que vous avez conservé cette incroyable modestie qui vous qualifie si bien. Veuillez prendre en compte que je n'accepte _jamais_ de stagiaires, surtout pas quand ils s'avèrent être d'insupportables Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Professeur S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Professeur,

Je me permets d'insister. Les potions sont un vaste domaine, que je ne pourrais correctement approfondir avec un professeur ordinaire. Vous m'avez passionnée pour cette matière, et je reste convaincue que vous seriez la personne la plus qualifiée pour m'aider.

Cordialement,

Hermione Jean Granger. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Votre entêtement typiquement Gryffondor m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. De plus, la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Professeur,

Je suis prête à tout.

Hermione J. Granger. »

* * *

« Severus,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous serez, dès la rentrée, assisté par Miss Granger en cours de potions. Je me suis entretenue avec elle à sa demande ce matin, et elle me semblait incroyablement déterminée. Hermione est l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait jamais connue depuis des années. Elle a, par ailleurs, assisté Monsieur Rider cet été et lui-même, médicomage hors-pair, a affirmé qu'Hermione était extrêmement douée pour les potions (mais vous le savez déjà).

Passez de bonnes fins de vacances,

Minerva McGonagall. »

* * *

« Minerva,

Miss Granger m'a déjà écrit cet été, et j'ai _déjà_ refusé. Cette affreuse Je-Sais-Tout est incroyablement culottée. Je ne la prendrai pas en stage.

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Severus,

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Hermione m'avait déjà parlé de cela, mais je lui ai répondu que _je_ décidais. Refuser son stage à une élève aussi talentueuse et travailleuse serait honteux.

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

J'ai écrit à votre professeur. Il se fera une joie de vous prendre en tant que stagiaire.

Bien cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall. »

* * *

« Professeur Rogue,

Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté. Je suis extrêmement heureuse et ne vous décevrai pas.

Encore merci,

Hermione Granger. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Ce bonheur n'est pas partagé. Je n'ai pas accepté, on m'a forcé la main. J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous.

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Monsieur,

Oui, je le suis.

H. G. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien (enfin, aussi bien qu'elle puisse se passer avec ce charmant homme qui te dirige). Bon d'accord, je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas te faire la morale, mais je reste intimement convaincue que cette décision est tout bonnement du suicide. Tu aurais pu être raisonnable en choisissant la métamorphose ou bien les enchantements, mais les potions avec ce fou… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je souhaite que ce ne soit pas aussi terrible qu'il n'y paraît. T'a-t-il traitée décemment ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? A-t-il, comme à son habitude, martyrisé de pauvres élèves (Gryffondor et Poufsouffle en tête) ?

De notre côté, tout va pour le mieux. Nous nous préparons, avec l'équipe, au prochain match contre les Busards de Heidelberg. C'est intensif, mais nous en sommes satisfaites! Harry et Ron ont également débuté leur formation d'Aurors. Harry réussit à merveille, mais Ron… il pense sérieusement à abandonner pour gérer la boutique avec George, ce qui est, je pense, une excellente idée. C'est à coup sûr quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux!

Réponds-moi vite, tu me manques!

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Voilà deux jours que je t'ai écrit. Il n'est pas dans ton habitude de laisser les gens sans réponse… je m'attendais à un hibou dans la soirée ! Je m'inquiète. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Rogue ne t'a rien fait ?!

Réponds-moi très vite !

Bisous,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant et de t'avoir inquiétée pour rien ! C'est que je suis débordée !

Je me lève tôt pour être à l'heure avec les professeurs, les cours durent la journée entière, et ce n'est pas tout ! Après le dîner, nous nous rendons au laboratoire et passons au moins deux heures à préparer des potions. En bref, je n'ai pas un moment de répit ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, c'est instructif. Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'étais extenuée et n'ai pas pris le temps de t'écrire !

En tout cas, je te rassure : Rogue ne m'a ni séquestrée, ni jeté d'impardonnables (bien que je le soupçonne d'en avoir eu une forte envie). En réalité, il n'a pas été aussi terrible que je le pensais… enfin, ça n'a pas été les bisounours* non plus, il demeure Rogue : sarcastique, méprisant, désobligeant et extrêmement désagréable. Mais à certains moments il est presque… supportable ? J'ai même pu tenir certaines conversations intéressantes en sa compagnie. Je crois cependant qu'il n'ait pas trop apprécié le fait que j'aide ses élèves et que ces-derniers m'apprécient. En fait, il déteste le simple fait que je sois là. Tant pis pour lui, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

Comment se passent tes entraînements ? Tu te sens prête ? Je suis persuadée que tu vas te surpasser ! Il faudra que tu me rappelles la date de ton match, je tiens absolument à y assister (j'apporterais même Rogue pour te donner du courage si tu y tiens !).

Quant à Ron, je suis d'accord avec toi : il sera sans aucun doute plus heureux avec George. Je comprends qu'après toutes les horreurs de la guerre, il préfère vivre dans la gaieté. Ça a été mon choix aussi, et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

Et pour la maison, comment ça se passe ? Avez-vous enfin choisi, ou vous décidez-vous encore ? Je veux être la première à la visiter !

Je crois à présent que je vais me coucher. Il est minuit passé, et je risque de ressembler à un zombie si je ne me repose pas. Même Rogue pourrait prendre peur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

A très bientôt je l'espère,

Hermione.

PS : *Bisounours : dessin-animé pour les enfants Moldus. Ce serait trop long à expliquer… »

* * *

« 'Mione,

J'espère que tout se passe bien avec la chauve-souris. Que dirais-tu de se retrouver et organiser un rendez-vous avec Ginny et Harry au Chaudron Baveur ?

A plus tard,

Ron. »

* * *

« Monsieur Weasley,

Je vous demanderai, à l'avenir, de vous racheter un hibou. Ce-dernier, semble en effet doté de la même intelligence que son maître et m'a, je suppose, confondu avec Miss Granger. Je me suis donc vu infligé le supplice de lire le torchon initialement destiné à mon assistante, plus communément appelé « lettre ».

Merci par avance,

La Chauve-Souris. »

* * *

« 'Mione,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Un mois sans toi, c'est long, et c'est dur ! Tu nous manques affreusement, mais nous savons que tu es heureuse et que nous te revoyons bientôt.

Parlant de cela, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le courrier de Ron. En effet, son hibou (qui n'a jamais eu toutes ses facultés), s'est trompé de destinataire et aurait délivré la lettre au professeur Rogue. Il lui a envoyé une réponse cinglante, où il avait semblé vexé de son surnom de « chauve-souris »… Cela ne m'étonnerait donc pas qu'il ne t'ait pas transféré le message (qui te demandait quand tu serais disponible pour un verre au Chaudron Baveur).

Ron a officiellement abandonné sa formation d'Auror. Il travaille à la boutique avec George et il me semble plus épanoui. Je suis vraiment heureux pour lui !

Nous avons enfin trouvé la maison de nos rêves avec Ginny ! Elle se situe à cinq minutes du chemin de Traverse, et naturellement, vous serez les premiers avec Ron à la découvrir. Nous déménageons la semaine prochaine. Molly et Arthur semblaient ravis, mais Madame Weasley a aussi un peu de mal à laisser partir son unique fille. Je lui ai donc promis que nous nous verrons quotidiennement.

Réponds-moi, et à Ron aussi, il souffre de ton absence plus qu'il n'y laisse paraître.

Je t'embrasse,

Harry. »

* * *

« Cher Harry,

Je te remercie de cette précision. En effet, Rogue n'a pas dû juger utile de m'informer du fait que mon meilleur-ami m'ait proposé de vous voir. C'est sûrement « malencontreusement » sorti de sa tête graisseuse. Je devrais être libre samedi. Tant pis pour lui, il se débrouillera tout seul avec ses potions ! M'empêcher de voir les gens que j'aime, et puis quoi encore ?! C'est petit de sa part, c'est méprisable… c'est tout Rogue ! Enfin, je m'égare, pardonne-moi.

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir votre demeure. D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait me souvenir qu'il fallait que je rende visite à Molly et Arthur ! Ils me manquent. Vous me manquez tous.

Je vais écrire à Ron pour le féliciter. Il a fait le bon choix !

A samedi, je présume ?

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Cher Ronald,

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu travailles désormais avec George. Je suis convaincue que cela te correspond bien mieux qu'Auror. Tu rends la vie des gens plus amusante et plus agréable, au même titre que ton frère !

Tu me manques énormément, tu sais. Il faudrait que tu viennes à Pré-Au-lard de temps à autres pour que nous puissions nous retrouver.

J'ai appris les mésaventures de ton hibou par Harry. Honnêtement, je paierais cher pour voir la tête que Rogue a faite quand il a lu le message ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a été encore plus exécrable que de coutume ces-derniers temps. Il y a une demi-heure à peine, il a été convenu par cheminette avec Harry que nous nous verrons samedi au Chaudron Baveur. Je pense même plus que probable le fait de rester avec vous tout le weekend. Après tout, mon contrat n'inclue que cinq jours. Si Rogue a un problème avec ça, il ira voir Minerva.

A samedi,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Ginny,

Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dors probablement, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, ça doit être toi. Tu as toujours été ma confidente, vois-tu, et j'ai besoin de savoir que je serai comprise.

Ce soir, a éclaté la dispute la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de vivre. Tu te doutes de qui je parle. Il m'avait caché la lettre de Ron. Ce qui était extrêmement important pour moi. Vous êtes mes amis, et vous me manquez. Bien sûr, il ne doit pas comprendre : quelqu'un lui a déjà manqué, à lui ? Non ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est seul et méchant qu'il doit attirer les autres avec lui !

Je lui ai expliqué combien vous comptiez pour moi, combien je me sentais mal chaque jour de ne pas être avec vous, et il m'a répondu que je n'étais donc pas assez digne d'étudier à ses côtés. Non mais tu le crois toi ?! Monsieur est si exceptionnel qu'il faut se montrer « digne » de son enseignement ! Je me suis corrigée, lui disant que j'aimais apprendre avec lui. Ça a été le silence pendant deux heures, et puis je l'ai prévenu que je m'absenterai du château ce weekend, et il m'a dit non. Juste ça, non. Froid. Sec. Clair.

Je lui ai rappelé que je n'étais pas sous ses ordres, et que, contrairement à lui, j'avais une vie. C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, qu'il s'est mis à me traiter d' « odieuse Je-Sais-Tout », ou bien encore de « saleté de Gryffondor ».

Il me considère encore comme une gamine. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai vingt ans, j'ai détruit un horcruxe, et il pense toujours que je suis une enfant. Il n'a aucun respect pour moi. Tandis que de mon côté, en venant ici, je m'étais bercée d'illusions en croyant naïvement que ce qu'on savait sur lui changerait les choses, et que peut-être, il me verrait différemment.

Enfin bref, j'ai quitté son labo en claquant la porte et je l'ai entendu briser des trucs à mon départ. Il est fou.

Voilà, il est deux heures du matin, Pattenrond dort paisiblement à côté, mais moi j'ai froid, le cœur lourd, et vous me manquez. Je voudrais vous serrer dans mes bras. C'est terrible.

Tout ira mieux demain, je le sais.

Merci de ton écoute.

Hermione. »

* * *

« Monsieur,

Je crois avoir été informé que ma stagiaire de cet été, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, vous a été affectée cette année. Je me permets de vous écrire, Monsieur Rogue, car je suis curieux de sa réussite (dont je ne doute pas). Comment se porte-t-elle ? Vous a-t-elle étonné autant que moi de par son esprit brillant et ses réflexions intelligentes ? Je n'ose pas lui adresser ces mots Hermione est humble et modeste, et doit le rester. Aussi, je vous demande de ne pas lui parler de ce hibou, s'il vous plaît.

Je m'excuse par avance de la gêne occasionnée, et vous prie de croire en l'expression de mes sincères salutations.

Nicholas Rider, médicomage en chef du service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Vous devez vous trouver actuellement avec vos trois crétins d'amis. Toujours est-il que je prierai votre petit-copain, un certain "Rider" qui vous aurait prise en stage cet été, de ne pas m'écrire un vendredi soir pour m'exposer toute son admiration à votre égard. Cela n'est pas nécessaire, et m'écœure.

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Rogue,

Rider a cent-trois ans.

Bon weekend,

Hermione Granger. »

* * *

« Monsieur Rider,

Miss Granger est une femme certes compétente, mais imbue d'elle-même et insupportable. Je pense que cela n'interférera cependant pas avec sa réussite.

Je vous prie de vous adresser à elle la prochaine fois. J'ai d'autres préoccupations, et n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'attarder sur les « talents » de ma stagiaire.

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Monsieur Rider,

Je me permets de prendre des nouvelles de votre personne et, par la même occasion, de vous en donner de la mienne. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier, encore, pour ce stage que vous m'avez offert cet été. J'ai incroyablement appris à vos côté, et vous avez fait accroître ma soif de connaissance ainsi que ma passion pour cet art curieux que sont les potions.

J'ai de mon côté, été embauchée en tant qu'assistante du professeur Severus Rogue, Maître de potions, à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ses méthodes de travail sont totalement différentes des vôtres, mais vous m'accorderez qu'un collège et un hôpital sont deux endroits non similaires. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec vous, mais Poudlard m'avait manqué, et j'apprécie réellement ce que je fais.

J'espère que tout se déroule pour le mieux à Ste Mangouste. Notre patient Mystère de la chambre 9 est-il enfin rétabli ? J'aimerais, si cela vous convient, que nous nous rencontrions un jour pour discuter de tout cela.

Bien cordialement,

Hermione J. Granger. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je m'excuse. Ta lettre de vendredi, je ne l'ai ouverte qu'il y a une heure. Pour ma défense, l'installation avec Harry a été longue à effectuer, et je n'ai pu ouvrir mon courrier qu'aujourd'hui. Tout me semble plus clair, maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien ce weekend, et pourquoi tu semblais ailleurs. Nous sommes mardi, et j'espère que cela s'est arrangé.

Malheureusement, ce genre de disputes était à prévoir. Premièrement, Rogue est un bâtard graisseux (excuse-moi pour la vulgarité !) dont le principal but dans sa misérable vie est de rabaisser, humilier, et dénigrer les gens qui l'entourent. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu as un caractère bien trempé, et tu es très intelligente –trop pour ton propre bien- et cela l'exaspère. Tu ne te contentes pas de l'écraser et de te prosterner devant tout ce qu'il dit, comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avant toi uniquement par peur de réprimande, mais tu échanges, tu protestes, tu exposes tes idées ainsi que tes opinions, et tu exprimes ton désaccord. Lui, ça doit lui faire un sacré choc de se retrouver avec une jeune femme de vingt ans sa cadette qui est non seulement extrêmement intelligente, mais qui en plus ose répondre à ses propos. Tu n'es pas en tort, Hermione, mais Rogue n'est juste pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

Deuxièmement, et ATTENTION ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais j'ai comme la légère impression qu'il s'est attaché à toi. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Rogue n'est pas charmant, loin de là, et même s'il n'a jamais rien fait pour éviter ça, il a toujours été seul, sauf pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard quand il avait la mère d'Harry, si j'ai bien compris. Et puis d'un seul coup, toi tu arrives, et vous êtes restés ensembles tous les deux pendant un mois entier. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, ou que c'est comme dans les « bisounours » (le truc Moldu, c'est ça ?) mais même juste en tant que collègues, je suis persuadée qu'un tout petit lien s'est tissé entre vous deux. En égoïste, il n'a pas supporté que tu veuilles passer du temps avec tes autres amis, et que tu le laisses seul pendant deux jours. Il l'a probablement fait inconsciemment.

J'espère que tu te portes mieux, et que tout s'est arrangé. Ta lettre m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur. Réponds-moi quand tu auras le temps !

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Bon, autant être franche avec toi : tu dors assez ces temps-ci ? Parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai été absolument terrifiée par ton hypothèse… Pour parler plus sérieusement, je tiens à te rappeler que quand il n'est pas occupé à me dénigrer, Rogue m'ignore tout simplement. Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il ait développé une sorte d' « affection » à mon égard (les mots « Rogue » et « affection » dans la même phrase ne semblent pas appropriés), ou bien tout simplement de l'empathie. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te mettre une idée pareille dans le crâne…

Pour te prouver que tu as bel et bien tort, depuis mon retour, Rogue « boude ». Et oui, il boude, comme un gamin de cinq ans. Je ne saurais te dire si je suis agacée, frustrée, ou amusée. Un peu des trois, probablement. Enfin bref, tout cela pour t'expliquer que cet idiot ne m'appréciera jamais…

En tout cas, ta lettre m'a réellement fait plaisir, et je t'en remercie !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Cher Harry,

Pour le weekend d'Halloween, Minerva m'accorde trois jours ! Cela me permettra de passer chez vous. Je savais que vous prépariez quelque chose avec Ronald, pourrais-je donc me joindre à votre table ?

Je dois t'avouer qu'en ce moment, je ne prends pas trop le temps de vous écrire, et je m'en excuse… L'apprentissage devient réellement de plus en plus intensif, et Rogue me laissant dorénavant corriger ses copies, je suis également prise les deux derniers jours de la semaine…

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout se passe bien de votre côté. Appelle-moi donc par cheminette pour confirmer, et, au passage, discuter un peu !

A bientôt,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je suis si heureuse de te revoir la semaine prochaine ! Trois jours avec toi, je compte bien en profiter ! Le fait de pouvoir entendre ta voix nous a fait extrêmement plaisir à Harry et à moi. Nous devrions utiliser la cheminette plus souvent !

McGonagall est par ailleurs adorable de vouloir te laisser souffler un peu, je suis persuadée que ton mentor se contenterait bien de te garder pour lui seul !

D'ailleurs, je vais maintenant te poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres tout à l'heure (mais Harry ayant été présent, je préférais lui éviter nos « histoires de filles »), comment ça se passe avec Rogue ? Toujours aussi grincheux, ou bien les choses auraient-elles évolué… ?

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience !

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Alors là, ta lettre m'aura bien fait rire ! Car elle laissait premièrement sous-entendre que l'opinion de Rogue à mon égard avait une quelconque importance, et deuxièmement, que nous ne pouvions pas parler de lui à ton petit-copain car il était désormais classé dans la catégorie « histoires de filles ». Eh bien j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que non, mes relations professionnelles ne font pas partie de cela, il est donc inutile de m'écrire à une heure du matin pour m'en parler…

Excuse-moi, je te parais sûrement dure. La vérité est que je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, donc par conséquent, facilement irritable. C'est juste que Rogue a eu la merveilleuse idée de coller des interrogations surprises à tous ses deuxième année, et tu douteras qu'il aura eu l'amabilité de me confier la merveilleuse tâche de m'occuper de la correction.

Pour répondre à ta question, non, il ne boude plus ! En réalité, je pense même qu'il fait certains efforts pour paraître agréable (oui, nous parlons toujours de la même personne…). Sans doute Minerva lui a-t-elle remonté les bretelles… En tout cas, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre ! On n'en est pas au point où on rit comme des fous, mais ce matin, par exemple, j'ai eu le droit à un poli « Bonjour, Miss Granger », à la place du grognement habituel ! C'est un progrès. Et puis, figure-toi que nous avons même discuté cinq minutes ce soir avant que je quitte son laboratoire (rien de bien passionnant pour toi quelque chose à propos de la potion tue-loup), et cette conversation ne comportait aucunes moqueries, insultes, ou sarcasmes de sa part.

Je reste tout de même sur mes gardes. Après-tout, c'est Rogue, et il prépare peut-être un mauvais coup…

J'essaierai de t'écrire dans la semaine, mais si je ne le fais pas, ne m'en veux pas et dis-toi bien que nous nous revoyons ce weekend pour TROIS JOURS complets !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai en aucun cas trouvée dure… simplement sarcastique… peut-être Rogue déteint-il sur toi… ?

Excuse-moi, tu sais comme j'aime te taquiner, mais ce n'est jamais méchant ! En tout cas, aussi contraignant que cela puisse te paraître, je maintiens mon discours : la Chauve-Souris a dû s'attacher à toi… avec qui est-il « agréable » ? Sans doute pas avec McGonagall, ou quelconque professeur de Poudlard, et encore moins avec ses élèves… tu peux t'estimer privilégiée !

Concernant ce weekend, penses-tu même pouvoir venir vendredi soir ? Ce serait vraiment super !

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Monsieur Rogue,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes convié, ce lundi 2 novembre 2000, au colloque sorcier international des Potions et Remèdes, qui se déroulera au 6, Shaftesbury Avenue (Londres Moldu) de 12h00 à 16h30. Un accompagnateur est évidemment le bienvenu.

Avec mes plus sincères salutations,

Teddy Brooks, Docteur en potions magiques (branche médicomagique), et directeur général du département des recherches des Potions et Remèdes au Ministère de la magie. »

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Je me doute qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vous vous trouvez en compagnie de vos trois amis. Je tenais à vous signaler que je suis invité, lundi, à un colloque international des Potions et Remèdes. Evidemment, je suis convaincu que cela vous intéressera également, et il se trouve qu'un accompagnateur est autorisé. Je ne doute pas que vous vous joindrez à moi pour assister à cette réunion, vous qui semblez tant vous acharner sur votre carrière et votre passion.

Retrouvez-moi donc à Poudlard à 11h30, dans le hall.

Bien à vous,

S. Rogue. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je suis vraiment extrêmement honteuse de moi-même. Je n'ai même pas d'excuse… je suis désolée. Vous faire faux bond de cette manière un lundi matin alors que je vous avais promis trois jours, c'est nul. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister à la proposition du professeur Rogue… c'était une occasion en or, ce colloque, et même si je m'en veux énormément, je n'ai pas été déçue, voire même agréablement surprise. Par où commencer ? Eh bien, lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard ce lundi matin, je m'attendais à tout : un Rogue boudeur, en colère, froid, indifférent, légèrement agréable… franchement, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser ces temps-ci avec lui. Il sait être si changeant.

Mais là, il a eu l'air extrêmement étonné de me voir. Je n'ai pas compris. Sa lettre laissait sous-entendre qu'il était persuadé que j'étais si « acharnée sur ma carrière et ma passion » que j'allais le rejoindre. Enfin bref. Il m'a saluée poliment, et nous avons ensuite transplané jusqu'à Londres. Je vais te passer les détails du colloque en lui-même, je suis intimement convaincue que cela t'ennuierait. Mais moi, ça m'a passionnée. Le fait de rencontrer les plus grands génies en potions de ce monde était tout bonnement incroyable, Ginny. Je n'aurais pas été plus heureuse qu'une petite fille le matin de Noël !

Maintenant, nous en arrivons à la partie la plus « intéressante » (enfin, de ton point de vue à TOI). Etant donné que la réunion se terminait vers 16h30-17h00, je comptais revenir pour passer une ou deux heures à vos côtés. Seulement voilà. A la sortie, Rogue m'a très gentiment proposé d'aller prendre un verre dans un pub Moldu. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Tu sais, j'ai beau être devenue une adulte, pour moi il est encore « la chauve-souris des cachots », comme le surnommaient si bien Harry et Ron. J'ai encore cette image du terrifiant professeur de potions qui retirait des points à Gryffondor injustement. Pourtant ce soir-là, après avoir accepté ce verre, il était juste un homme. Oui, plus de masque froid, de remarques méchantes… c'était juste un homme avec lequel je discutais de potions, de travail, de la vie. Si tu savais comme c'est étrange.

Alors finalement, nous nous sommes promenés un petit peu, et nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard vers 19h00. Il était inutile de revenir. Et après le dîner, nous sommes allés dans le laboratoire, et il m'a appris une nouvelle potion. C'était une journée presque parfaite, elle l'aurait été si je vous avais vus…

Je m'excuse encore, et espère que vous n'êtes pas en colère,

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Quelle question ! Pourquoi serions-nous en colère ? Enfin, tu as des obligations professionnelles, c'est bien normal ! Nous nous verrons quand tu seras disponible, et je te rappelle que nous avons passé deux jours ensembles, où nous nous sommes bien amusés !

Ron et Harry ne t'en veulent pas, seul mon frère reste le plus déçu, mais il a évidemment conscience que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Quant à Rogue… non pas de commentaire, tu risquerais de te fâcher !

Sinon, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire que mon match se déroulera samedi 14 (dans deux semaines), à 17h00 ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt, j'espère que tu pourras te libérer !

En attendant, travaille-bien.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Lily,

Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Des années que je pensais ne plus en avoir besoin. Des années que je pensais que ce serait inutile. Car après-tout, cette lettre, tu ne la liras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toutes les autres. Bien sûr que non, tu ne la liras pas. Tu ne me répondras pas non plus. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cet infime espoir que ce sera le cas. Que ce sera différent.

Que tu réapparaîtras miraculeusement, et que je pourrais réentendre ta voix. Je voudrais vraiment que tu répondes. Mais tu ne le peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne le peux pas. Tu es morte, Lily.

Si je ne t'ai pas écrit ces dernières années, c'est que j'étais très occupé. A essayer de nettoyer le sang qui salissait mes mains, dont le tien. A essayer de me faire pardonner mes erreurs, pour me rendre compte que ce n'est pas possible. Car cette chose hideuse qui est présente sur mon bras gauche, cette marque ne partira jamais.

Ces dernières années, dis-je, je les ai passées à essayer de sauver ton fils. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile. Il semble avoir hérité du tempérament de ton charmant mari. De plus, il était accompagné de deux idiots, non moins insolents que lui.

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de ton fils, mais d'un de ces deux idiots-là que je voudrais te parler. Hermione Granger, que j'ai longtemps surnommée Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

La première chose à savoir à son sujet : c'était une gamine insupportable. Une petite prétentieuse qui passait son temps à vouloir être la meilleure et impressionner les autres avec son intelligence. C'est la deuxième chose qu'il faut lui reconnaître : son intelligence. Je pourrais la traiter d'idiote autant que je le veux, elle demeurera néanmoins brillante. Je ne pense pas que Potter et Weasley s'en seraient sortis sans elle.

Je l'ai longtemps détestée, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, cette gamine aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de lapin qui passait le plus clair de son temps la main levée dans mon cours.

Je l'ai vue grandir, avec ton fils et leur copain. Mais pour moi, c'était toujours une petite fille. Quand elle a quitté l'école, j'étais persuadé de ne plus jamais la revoir (à mon grand soulagement). Puis j'ai appris sa volonté de faire son stage à mes côtés. Je ne l'ai pas comprise. J'ai passé mon temps à l'insulter et la dénigrer, mais elle en redemandait. Idiote.

Elle a changé, Lily. C'est devenu une femme. Certes irritante, mais une femme. Ce n'est plus Miss Je-Sais-Tout, c'est Hermione Granger.

Je ne comprends pas, Lily. Un jour tu détestes une personne, puis le jour suivant, tu t'es attaché à elle si fort que tu ne penses pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Je crois qu'elle a quelque peu comblé ce manque qui est présent depuis ta mort. Comment ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Quelque part, elle me fait penser à toi. Ne te méprends pas. Tu n'as jamais été aussi agaçante qu'elle, tu étais plus douce, plus belle, plus parfaite, plus… toi. Mais Hermione est brillante, comme toi. Elle est courageuse, comme toi. Elle est tolérante, comme toi. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle semble m'avoir accepté, comme toi tu l'as fait à un moment.

Une jeune fille que je ne pouvais supporter et devenue une femme que j'admire. Oui, j'admire sa patience à mon égard, j'admire son cran, son ambition. Elle est devenue une femme remarquable.

Hier, elle a accepté de dîner dans le laboratoire avec moi plutôt que la grande salle, et c'était exceptionnel car j'avais une potion à surveiller. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point elle était belle.

Tu étais magnifique, Lily, et tu le savais très bien. Tu étais parfaite. Mais Hermione ne l'est pas, et c'est ça qui fait son charme. Non, elle n'a pas des cheveux lisses et soyeux, elle n'est pas grande et aussi bien proportionnée que tu l'étais. Mais elle a les yeux qui brillent quand elle est heureuse, est son sourire et le plus beau du monde.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ça l'amour, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Je suis pathétique.

Comme toi elle est brillante, comme toi elle est courageuse, comme toi elle est tolérante, et comme toi, elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer.

Je t'aime, et tu me manques.

S. »

* * *

 **Bon voilà, ça ne se termine pas très gaiement, mais ce n'est pas la fin!**

 **J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à donner votre avis, merci par avance! :)**


	2. INFOS DE L'AUTEURE

**Chers lecteurs (quoi ?! Il y en a encore ?!),**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard que je prends sur cette fic, je suis loin de l'avoir abandonnée, mais seulement, j'ai plus de travail que je ne le pensais au début, en plus de certains projets que je dois finir dans des délais précis.**

 **Mais bien évidemment, cette fanfiction, que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, aura une suite, je vous l'assure !**

 **Je vous remercie par avance de votre compréhension, et m'excuse encore pour le retard.**

 **Mrs. Gold.**


	3. Hommage

Bonjour.

Si aujourd'hui, j'écris, ce n'est pas pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Certains ont eu le courage d'écrire un petit OS, mais pas moi. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez.

Jeudi 14 janvier 2016, l'un des meilleurs acteurs de l'Histoire du Cinéma, l'un des hommes que j'admirais le plus au monde, est mort. C'est arrivé comme ça, subitement, et comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je présume, j'ai été immensément choquée, puis bouleversée.

C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un lorsqu'on n'y est pas préparé. J'avais l'impression que cet homme était immortel, intouchable. Mais il ne l'était pas, malheureusement, et le cancer l'a emporté.

Chacun fait son deuil à sa manière. C'est très difficile de ne pas pleurer et de ne pas avoir mal ces jours-ci. C'est impossible, en fait.

Certaines personnes de mon entourage ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'ai l'air d'aller si mal pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas personnellement. Je comprends que cela puisse paraître absurde. Nous avons chacun, une manière différente d'aimer nos idoles. Et je suis de ceux qui pleurent lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose comme cela.

Alan incarnait de grands personnages. Mais c'était aussi un grand acteur, et surtout, un grand homme.

Je ne vais pas réécrire tout de suite. Pas maintenant, pas alors que le simple fait de penser à lui me fait autant souffrir, et autant pleurer. Mais je recommencerai. Il faut juste du temps. Je pense que le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de faire notre deuil, et doucement, reprendre la vie comme elle s'était arrêtée. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

Aujourd'hui, je pense à sa famille et à ses proches, dont la douleur doit être infinie.

Aujourd'hui, je pense à ses fans, qui ont perdu une idole absolument merveilleuse.

Aujourd'hui, je pense à lui, cet acteur talentueux et cet homme extraordinaire, parti trop tôt, qui nous manquera terriblement, et que nous aimerons jusqu'à la fin.

Adieu, Alan.

 _Always._


	4. Chapitre 2

**…**

 **Oui, je suis toujours en vie. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier une suite, parce que cette fanfiction est réellement une énorme source d'inspiration et de motivation pour moi. J'ai été très heureuse qu'elle attise la curiosité de certains dès le premier chapitre, et les nombreuses reviews que vous avez eu la gentillesse de poster sont souvent relues.**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de boulot depuis la rentrée, et depuis quelques mois, ça devient compliqué d'écrire correctement, à cause de multiples facteurs comme l'inspiration qui me mène à des chemins différents, à de grandes indécisions et beaucoup de questionnements sur ce que je voulais faire par rapport à d'autres projets, qui n'étaient pas des fanfictions. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je suis assez compliquée, et en éternelle insatisfaite, il m'a fallu des mois pour pondre quelque chose de potable (et encore !). Soyez rassurés, j'ai un long chapitre d'avance, et le quatrième est en cours de rédaction.**

 **J'ai vraiment eu envie de publier aujourd'hui, je voulais votre avis dessus. Je ne sais pas si vous serez nombreux à lire, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette suite !**

 **Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos de HP appartiennent à JKR ! Non, même pas Severus…:/**

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'angoisses pas trop à la perspective de ce premier match. Je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer, tu es une joueuse de Quidditch hors-pair. Et tu sais que je suis sincère ! J'ai d'ores et déjà réservé ma place, mais je voulais te demander si cela te dérangerait que le professeur Rogue m'accompagne. Ces-derniers temps, vois-tu, il a été particulièrement agréable (non, tu ne souffres pas d'une hallucination visuelle !), et nous en sommes venus à parler d'autres choses que les potions. La vie, la guerre (même si nous nous efforçons d'éviter le sujet au maximum), la littérature moldue (eh non ! Je ne suis pas la seule…), enfin, de tout. C'est une personne très intéressante, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à dénigrer les autres, et je voudrais le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je t'embrasse, ainsi que Harry et toute ta superbe famille.

Affectueusement,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi ! Ce serait tout de même le comble que je t'empêche de venir avec la personne de ton choix… ! Je suis bien heureuse d'apprendre que vos relations s'améliorent. Franchement, je n'ai aucun mal à vous imaginer papoter à propos de sujets intellectuels que vous seuls êtes en mesure de comprendre. Harry, bien qu'un peu angoissé, est heureux de revoir le professeur Rogue. Tu sais, il se sent encore extrêmement coupable de toutes ces années à le détester (bien qu'il l'ait mérité), alors que ce-dernier l'a sauvé par amour pour sa mère. En revanche, du côté de Ron, ne t'attends pas à des miracles ! Malgré ce qu'Harry lui a raconté pour le convaincre, mon frère reste têtu, et n'arrive tout simplement pas à concevoir le fait que Rogue soit un être humain, avec des sentiments. Mais je suppose qu'il serait capable de faire des efforts pour toi… Après tout, il tient énormément à toi ! Je vais aussi écrire à Luna pour savoir si elle peut venir. Cela fait un bout de temps que nous ne l'avons pas vue, et je sais qu'elle manque énormément à Neville. Bien, je vais te laisser, avant que ma lettre ne devienne longue et ennuyeuse !

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Salut Ron,

Je tenais à te prévenir qu'Hermione serait accompagnée du professeur Rogue à l'occasion de mon match de Quidditch. Je compte évidemment sur ta bonne tenue ainsi que sur ton amabilité envers lui. Sa bonne entente avec 'Mione est primordiale pour elle.

Bisous,

Ta sœurette. »

* * *

« Ginny,

Hermione a-t-elle perdu la tête ? Enfin, pourquoi le bâtard graisseux devrait-il venir gâcher ton premier match ?! Je ne comprends vraiment pas, et vais en toucher deux mots à Hermione.

Ron. »

* * *

« 'Mione,

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de ramener la Chauve-Souris au match de ma sœur ? C'est lui qui veut ? Il t'a obligée ? Il t'a menacée, peut-être ? Ou il a utilisé l'Imperium ?

Réponds-moi vite,

Ron.

PS : Rogue, si Coq se trompe encore et vous délivre ce message, merci de le donner à Hermione.

Cordialement. »

* * *

« Cher Ron,

Je t'écris ces mots d'une cave où le professeur Rogue m'a séquestrée après m'avoir violemment battue et soumise à la torture. Il est évident qu'il a beaucoup d'intérêts dans le fait de me forcer à l'emmener au match de Quidditch de Ginny. Oh mais attends… non c'est vrai, il n'en a AUCUN ! Sérieusement Ronald, grandis un peu. Je ne te demande pas de faire un câlin au professeur Rogue, d'ailleurs pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait la moindre envie non plus, seulement de t'abstenir de sortir des âneries comme dans ta dernière lettre. Le professeur Rogue ne vient pas dans le but de se moquer de Ginny, c'est juste moi qui l'invite par gratitude. Et d'ailleurs, qui j'invite ne te concerne pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

Merci d'avance de ta compréhension et de l'absence de réponses stupides,

Cordialement,

Hermione Granger. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je ne sais pas si Ron t'en a parlé, mais il m'a paru bien déplacé de sa part de m'écrire pour me demander si le professeur Rogue m'avait, je cite, « obligée » à l'inviter à ton match. D'un côté, cela m'a amusée bien sûr, mais d'une autre part, j'ai trouvé cela absurde et insultant pour le professeur Rogue. C'est vrai Ginny, il n'a rien fait pour mériter des pareils soupçons, et c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Enfin, je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Alors voilà, j'ai fait des histoires impossibles autour de l'invitation du professeur Rogue, mais j'ai fini par oublier le principal concerné. Il se trouve qu'en le voyant ce matin dans la Grande Salle, j'ai réalisé un détail légèrement important : j'ai omis de soumettre ma proposition au professeur Rogue. Et le pire, c'est que toute la journée j'ai voulu lui demander, mais à chaque fois j'ai repoussé l'évènement à plus tard. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Oh Ginny, je me sens si bête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, ni comment m'y prendre. J'ai, Merlin sait pourquoi, une peur bleue de son refus, alors qu'entre nous, ce ne serait pas dramatique non plus. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela me mettrait dans un état embarrassant, et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant lui. Je suis vraiment une idiote… J'espère qu'en tout cas, de ton côté, tout se passe mieux, et que l'angoisse ne t'envahit pas trop. Je te soutiens en tout cas de là où je suis, et Minerva m'a demandé de t'envoyer tous ses encouragements ! As-tu eu des nouvelles de Luna ?

Affectueusement,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Ma chère Hermione,

Je comprends tout à fait la bouffée de panique qui te prend. Je ne pense pas que recevoir un refus de sa part soit une expérience tout à fait agréable, mais si tu veux mon avis, je suis intimement convaincue que ce ne sera pas le cas. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'agir naturellement (comme tu me l'avais dit avec Harry !), en évitant à tout prix d'employer la voix suraigüe que tu as lorsque tu es stressée, et tu verras bien. Concernant Ron, je m'excuse, il est vraiment bête. Mais il est venu déjeuner ici à treize heures et il m'a semblé tout à fait honteux après le savon qu'Harry et moi lui avons passé. Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera de sitôt ! Luna a répondu à mon hibou et se joindra à vous. Elle m'avait vraiment manquée, et je pense que Neville sera lui aussi très heureux de la voir. D'ailleurs, penses-tu que nous pourrions mettre Rogue entre Luna et Neville ? Cela pourrait être amusant… Enfin je m'égare. Je ne suis pas de nature angoissée, mais je dois t'avouer que seul Harry arrive à m'apaiser ces temps-ci. J'en cauchemarde même la nuit, c'est atroce… J'ai hâte de recevoir ta réponse, et bon courage pour le professeur Rogue.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny.

PS : Remercie le professeur McGonagall pour moi, c'est vraiment adorable de sa part !»

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Ta lettre m'a autant ravie pour Luna qu'inquiétée pour toi. Etant de nature nerveuse, je peux tout à fait comprendre l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Mais dis-toi que ta famille est là, que je suis là avec tous tes amis, et que – surprise ! – le professeur Rogue aussi. Car oui, je me suis lancée et lui ai demandé, non sans avoir tenté de me dégonfler une vingtaine de fois. Ce soir, alors que nous préparions une tue-loup (C'est passionnant si tu savais !), j'ai fini par évoquer l'idée, légèrement dans ma barbe. La réponse que j'ai reçue était :

-Je vous demande pardon, Granger ?

-Non, oubliez, c'était stupide… ai-je alors dit, mortifiée.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendue, laissez-moi donc décider de la stupidité de votre phrase quand je saurai de quoi il s'agit.

-Je me demandais si… si vous m'accompagneriez au match de Ginny qui aura lui dans une semaine.

Après cela, il y a eu un énorme silence. Il a arrêté de remuer la potion et m'a fixée, la bouche ouverte. Finalement, il m'a lancé :

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Granger.

-Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! ai-je protesté vivement.

Il a semblé gêné pendant un moment, et m'a demandé :

-Mais pourtant Granger, j'imagine qu'il y aura vos amis là-bas.

-Naturellement.

-Et cela ne créera-t-il pas une émeute que vous veniez en ma compagnie, ô combien désirée ? a-t-il ricané avec une certaine amertume.

J'ai repensé un instant à Ronald, puis je me suis convaincue qu'il était bien capable de se tenir correctement.

-Bien sûr que non, professeur. La guerre est finie, vous savez.

-J'y réfléchirai.

Quand je suis revenue dans mes appartements ce soir, j'étais vraiment convaincue que la réponse serait négative. Pourtant, à peine dix minutes après que j'ai commencé ma lecture d'un manuel de sortilèges, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Je te laisse imaginer qui était la personne en question. Il n'y est pas allé par quatre chemins, pas même « Bonsoir Granger ! », juste :

-C'est d'accord.

J'ai été tellement prise de cours que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part le fixer avec un air qui, j'en suis persuadée, me mettait tout à fait en valeur. Après ça, il a semblé hésitant.

-Enfin… si la proposition tient toujours…

-Oh oui, bien sûr professeur ! Je serai vraiment ravie que vous veniez, professeur !

Et là Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je me suis approchée et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je peux entendre d'ici tes gloussements d'idiote, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne sais pas si c'était le trop d'émotions et de stress qui m'a faite agir, ou bien simplement la joie qu'il accepte, mais je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte, et il a paru aussi mal-à-l'aise que moi. Il m'a juste tapoté maladroitement le dos, et a soufflé, une fois l'étreinte brisée :

-Bon eh bien… à demain Granger.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui rendre sa politesse, il était déjà parti ! Je t'écris tous ces évènements tard, sans recul, et j'ai l'intime conviction que je me réveillerai particulièrement embarrassée demain matin…

Passe une bonne nuit,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Alors, avant toute chose, je tiens à te féliciter car, si Harry semblait effrayé de me voir si stressée, quand il m'a trouvée hilare devant ton courrier ce matin, tout a semblé s'arranger. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rire de ton malheur mais, par Merlin, ce que la scène m'a parue drôle ! Je me la suis imaginée de suite pendant ma lecture, et depuis, je me la repasse en boucle chaque fois que je sens mes entrailles se serrer à la pensée de mon match de Quidditch. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que Rogue ait accepté. Harry aussi, même si je sais que cela l'angoisse légèrement. Nous ne craignons plus vraiment grand-chose du comportement de Ron, nous en avons parlé et il semble résolu à te faire plaisir.

Passe un bon vendredi !

Ginny.

PS : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de lire un livre sur les enchantements alors que tu étudies les potions, enfin ?! Tu es incorrigible !»

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je ne te parle plus, et n'ai de nouvelles de toi que via Ginny. Comment vas-tu ? Comment est ton travail ? Ta relation avec Rogue ? Je ne doute pas de votre bonne entente, mais… bon en fait si, j'en doute totalement. Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre lui, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer sans vous disputer. Ginny m'a pourtant rapporté le contraire, seulement… eh bien cela me semble étrange. Pour ma part, tout va très bien. La formation d'Auror est pénible, très, mais j'ai le sentiment d'y avoir ma place. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de me plaindre ces temps-ci, mais plutôt à Ginny. Son match approchant, elle devient tout bonnement hystérique, et Merlin Hermione, j'ai si honte de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus ! J'ai le sentiment de ne lui apporter aucun réconfort ; je suis si débordé par ma profession que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison, et quand je rentre le soir, je suis fatigué, et je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je me sens réellement coupable. J'espère avoir ta réponse rapidement, tu nous manques beaucoup !

Affectueusement,

Harry. »

* * *

« Cher Harry,

Recevoir de tes nouvelles m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais te sentir si coupable concernant Ginny. Je doute qu'elle t'en veuille, et d'ailleurs, elle n'en a aucune raison ! Je suis sûre que tu es présent, à ta manière. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es là pour elle ! Les obligations professionnelles, elle connaît. De plus, prenant en compte le tempérament de Ginny, si quelque chose lui déplaisait, elle ne se priverait pas de te le faire comprendre ! Fais-moi confiance, cesse de te tracasser pour rien.

De mon côté, tout va pour le mieux. J'en apprends tous les jours, et je suis tout bonnement aux anges. Etre à Poudlard a aussi un effet extrêmement bénéfique sur moi. J'aime vraiment cet endroit. Concernant le professeur Rogue, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble le croire, il se trouve que sa compagnie est absolument agréable. Oh bien sûr, il lui a fallu du temps pour arriver à rester dans la même pièce sans se moquer de moi, mais désormais, rien de tout cela. Quand il n'est pas en classe, ou en contact avec des Gryffondor, il sait se montrer très gentil (il se trouve que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle !), et j'aime à penser que lui aussi se plaît en ma compagnie. Vous me manquez aussi, et j'ai hâte de tous vous revoir !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Cher Neville,

J'arriverai à onze heures et demie demain matin, et passerai chez Ginny. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas t'y trouver. Tant pis. Mais je te le dis. J'espère que tu vas bien et que Poudlard t'enchante toujours. Je pense que tu feras un bon professeur de botanique, même si tu risques de te faire un peu marcher dessus par tes élèves. Au début. Passe le bonjour à Hermione, et prends soin de toi. Je sais qu'on se reverra.

Affectueusement,

Luna Lovegood, rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur, et chasseuse de Ronflaks Cornus. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

J'espère (enfin, surtout Neville), que Luna est arrivée à bon port et que vous vous portez bien toutes les deux. La revoir me fera extrêmement plaisir, elle nous a tous manquée ! Je pense très fort à toi ces temps-ci, et j'en viens même à être angoissée à ta place ! Mais Ginny, je te fais confiance : tu es une joueuse formidable, alors s'il te plaît, sois tranquille. Tu devrais être d'autant plus ravie que tout ce petit monde soit présent pour t'acclamer ! J'ai lu les journaux sportifs ces derniers temps (ne ris pas, ça m'arrive), et aucun journaliste ne semble tarir d'éloge sur « les talents prometteurs de la jeune Ginevra Weasley » ! Tu ne peux te représenter la fierté qui m'a envahie lorsque j'ai lu cela, en pouvant dire en toute prétention : « Cette femme est mon amie ».

Que veux-tu, je suis sentimentale ces derniers-temps !

Neville m'a invitée aux Trois Balais ce soir. Me détendre ne pourra que m'être bénéfique !

Je t'embrasse tendrement,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère sœurette,

Harry nous a raconté que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. C'est pourquoi Ronnie et moi arrivons demain pour te remonter le moral, la boutique peut bien attendre une journée, et ce sera aussi l'occasion pour nous de nous détendre.

A demain,

George. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Comment vas-tu ? Sache que ta lettre m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

Plus que trois jours avant le jour J. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, le stress est retombé. Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que le match n'est qu'un rêve, quelque chose d'irréel. Je ne sais pas si c'est tout à fait rassurant, mais si ça m'empêche d'avoir si mal au ventre, je préfère l'accepter sans faire d'histoire ! Hier, Ron et George sont venus me tenir compagnie. Ils étaient censés ne venir que quelques heures dans l'après-midi, mais comme Harry est rentré plus tôt, ils sont restés dîner. George va beaucoup mieux, tu sais. Depuis la mort de Fred, il était resté assez distant, avec toute la famille, mais j'ai eu l'impression de le retrouver, il riait, parlait, comme avant. Je pense qu'avoir Ron avec lui lui a rappelé qui il était réellement. J'ai même cru comprendre qu'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment, mais il a refusé de nous en dire plus. Luna était aussi de la partie, ce qui a donné lieu à des conversations tout aussi folles qu'amusantes. J'aurais seulement aimé que toi et Neville ayez aussi été là. Vous me manquez tellement… Parfois, je réalise que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, comme quand nous étions à Poudlard. Excuse-moi, je semble devenir sentimentale aussi ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ta soirée a été bonne avec Neville, et que ton apprentissage se passe bien. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Bien à toi,

Ginny. »

* * *

«Chère Ginny,

Ton côté sentimentaliste n'a rien de dérangeant, je le comprends, puisque je suis la première à l'être. Travailler à Poudlard avec tous ces souvenirs est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi de ne pas y être, je le crois. Mais les choses changent, et c'est parfois pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis en tout cas rassurée de lire que les frères Weasley t'ont changé les idées, si tu savais comme ils me manquent ! J'ai hâte de les revoir, samedi. Je suis par ailleurs ravie de ce que tu me dis à propos de George.

Parlant de samedi, et crois-moi, je t'écris cela en ayant aucunement le dessein de te contrarier, mais la venue du professeur Rogue me semble davantage compromise ces derniers temps. Vois-tu, nous nous sommes disputés l'autre soir, et je crains que nos rapports soient en ce moment-même on ne peut plus désagréables. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, l'autre soir, Neville m'a invitée aux Trois Balais, et après m'être préparée pour avoir tout de même l'air présentable, je suis descendue voir le professeur Rogue pour le prévenir que je sortais (à cette heure-ci, je prends habituellement un thé dans son bureau, mais à défaut d'avoir pensé à le lui dire plus tôt, mes pensées étaient tournées vers un tas d'autres choses). Sans doute le ton de ma voix lui a-t-il paru insupportable, ou bien la couleur de ma robe ne lui revenait pas, quel que fut le problème, cela me valut un froncement de sourcil dédaigneux.

-Alors c'est Londubat, a-t-il ricané.

-Je sais que vous n'avez jamais pu le supporter, mais c'est mon ami, figurez-vous ! me suis-je aussitôt défendue.

-Vraiment, Granger ? Un ami ? C'est donc pour un ami que vous vous êtes si… élégamment vêtue ?

Non mais je rêve ! Le pire n'était pas ses mots, mais son regard dégoûté.

-Pourrais-je savoir, Monsieur, ce qui vous prend ? Est-ce votre méchanceté habituelle, un sexisme que je n'avais jamais eu l'honneur de connaître, ou encore une jalousie mal placée qui vous pousse à prononcer ces paroles ô combien charmantes ?

J'avoue y être allée fort. Trop fort, peut-être.

Son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi pâle quand il a sifflé :

-Baissez d'un ton, Granger, je suis toujours votre supérieur.

-C'est amusant de pouvoir sortir la carte du supérieur quand on le veut, n'est-ce pas ?

-Granger, vous…

-Non, pas la peine de gaspiller votre venin. Je sors, avec un ami de longue date, parce que je ne vous appartiens pas, et aussi parce qu'en dépit de ce que vous semblez penser, vous n'êtes pas le seul homme que je côtoie, ni même le seul homme que j'aie envie de côtoyer. Je venais ici en pensant faire le bon geste, mais de toute évidence, être votre amie n'est pas possible, pas plus que d'obtenir un tant soit peu de gentillesse de votre part. Bonne soirée, professeur.

J'ai claqué la porte, la refermant sur un Rogue presque aussi choqué que je ne l'étais de moi-même. Merlin Ginny, que m'a-t-il pris ?

Le lendemain, et aujourd'hui, nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'insulter via ses sarcasmes, rien, à part le strict minimum. Et je me sens si mal, j'aurais presque préféré faire face à sa fureur qu'à son indifférence. Je sais bien qu'au fond, il n'aurait pas dû me parler de la sorte et que je ne devrais pas me sentir si coupable, seulement, j'ai cette horrible impression que je l'ai blessé, et que je dois m'excuser. Je suis perdue.

Dans tous les cas, Neville ne me parle que de Luna, et nous ne pouvons attendre de vous revoir !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je réponds, pour une fois, à ton courrier le plus rapidement possible, à défaut de pouvoir te contacter par cheminette (Harry est ici, et malgré ton obstination à dire le contraire, je suis convaincue que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de cette fâcheuse discorde entre toi et Rogue). Eh bien, pour faire court, tu as été dans ton bon droit de lui parler de la sorte, car son comportement était tout à fait odieux. Mais je crois ne pas me tromper en pensant que tu as vu juste quant à sa jalousie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te disputes avec lui à ce sujet. Dois-je seulement te rappeler qu'i peine de cela quelques mois, tu m'écrivais pour la même raison ? Seulement, les choses ont changé depuis, car vous êtes devenus amis. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si Rogue ne pensait pas à toi à des fins romantiques ?

L'idée a l'air absolument aberrante, suggérée de la sorte, je le sais, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi en réalité, et ce ne serait pas si incongru qu'on puisse le penser. Premièrement, il a été prouvé à la fin de la guerre que Rogue était bel et bien capable d'amour. Deuxièmement, il s'est attaché à toi, c'est indiscutable, car je ne pense pas qu'il aurait invité n'importe qui dans son bureau de manière quotidienne. Troisièmement, en me mettant à sa place (s'il est possible de deviner ce qui se passe dans sa tête), tu es une jeune femme capable, brillante, généreuse et attirante, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas éprouver pour toi autre chose que de l'amitié. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sortes qui lui pose problème, c'est le fait que tu sortes avec un homme jeune, beau, et que tu te fasses belle pour lui. Cela répond à beaucoup de questions.

Tu as bien répondu, j'aurais été beaucoup plus méchante à ta place, mais je n'ai aucun doute : cela l'a probablement blessé. Il ne doit pas savoir comment revenir vers toi, et avoir peur de te reparler.

Tout cela n'est qu'hypothèse, bien entendu, mais je suis rarement loin de la vérité. Quoique tu fasses Hermione, ne te sens pas coupable en te repassant la scène dans la tête en boucle, car tu n'y es pour rien.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« A défaut d'avoir quelqu'un à qui écrire, je possède un parchemin, une plume, et, ma foi, un vocabulaire assez bon pour me permettre de ne faire aucune faute comme celles que je lis chaque jour sur les devoirs de mes imbéciles d'élèves.

Je n'ai personne à qui parler, et je n'en ai jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin, jusqu'à récemment. Récemment, ma capacité à éprouver des sentiments, que je croyais morte depuis plus de vingt ans, a semblé se raviver quand une jeune femme dont le nom importe peu a demandé à travailler à mes côtés. Certes, elle est absolument insupportable, mais cela n'est rien en face de ses nombreuses qualités que je refuse souvent de vanter. Jusqu'à présent, mon passé peu glorieux, mon caractère abject et mon physique repoussant avaient toujours été un avantage pour éloigner tous les idiots de cette école, voire tous les idiots en général. En avoir honte aurait été fâcheux ; ils m'étaient extrêmement utiles. Seulement, je ne pouvais en aucun cas prévoir ces sentiments, pour une femme de vingt en de moins que moi, héroïne de guerre de surcroît.

La situation était alors désespérée, mais, Merlin sait pourquoi, cette idiote a réussi à me supporter, à m'accorder parfois de son temps, chaque jour. C'est pathétique d'attendre quelqu'un ainsi, tous les soirs, dans le simple but de pouvoir lui parler, le regarder. J'avais la vague impression que ma présence ne lui était pas totalement dérangeante, et c'était une assez bonne consolation.

Mais la vie n'a jamais été bonne envers moi, et les rares personnes à qui j'aie pu tenir ont fini par me tourner le dos. La vie n'est pas à blâmer, c'est moi, et moi seul.

Je suppose que nos rendez-vous quotidiens m'avaient donné quelque espoir dérisoire auquel je me raccrochais désespérément, malheureusement, elle n'a pas tardé à me rappeler quelle sorte de chose risible c'était. Dans un point totalement égoïste, je le reconnais volontiers, j'ai probablement oublié qu'une belle jeune femme comme elle a souvent d'autres désirs que de rester enfermée dans les cachots avec le monstre de Poudlard. Elle a d'autres envies. J'ai réussi à accepter qu'elle puisse vouloir voir ses amis, mais les hommes m'étaient sortis de la tête. Je ne sais pas qui m'a le plus écœuré quand elle est venue me prévenir qu'elle sortait avec cet imbécile. Elle, qui souriait, encore plus ravissante que d'habitude alors que ce crétin n'a jamais été capable de préparer une potion correcte, lui, qui dînait avec une femme trop bien pour lui, ou moi, qui désirais une femme trop bien pour moi.

Finalement, je suppose que ma colère m'a fait dire des choses bien désagréables, auxquelles elle a répondu en toute justice, et j'ai cette fois bien compris que ma présence avait toujours été pour elle une épreuve.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme que j'ai envie de côtoyer. »

Cela me semble assez clair. Par Circé, je m'étais bercé d'illusions en pensant qu'elle pourrait bien m'aimer. Je la déteste. Je la déteste pour m'avoir donné de l'espoir, pour avoir été si gentille, et pour m'avoir tout retiré. Tout ça n'était qu'une énorme farce, pour me rappeler que, quoique je fasse, je serai toujours seul. Tous ces sourires, ces rendez-vous, ces discussions, tout ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un devoir et qu'un profond sentiment de pitié à mon égard, pour elle. Je la déteste. Je me déteste.

Dorénavant, je lui faciliterai les choses. Je ne lui parlerai plus, sauf si elle en a envie, je la laisserai tranquille, je ne lui imposerai plus ma compagnie. Cela n'a pas eu l'air de lui manquer, hier et aujourd'hui, elle a simplement semblé indifférente, voire légèrement effrayée. Lui faire peur est pourtant la dernière chose que je souhaite faire, maintenant.

J'ai sans doute abusé du Whisky Pur Feu ce soir. Cette lettre à personne est absolument pitoyable.

S. »

* * *

 **Une petite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir !**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de Lettres d'une vie à deux. Celui-ci m'a particulièrement motivée, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont gentiment pris le temps de me laisser des reviews - c'est extrêmement encourageant.**

 **Le chapitre 4 est toujours en cours de rédaction : je me trouve face à une impasse concernant la suite des événements, je veux y réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi.**

 **J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes fêtes ! De mon côté, je vous souhaite une bonne lecteure ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Evidemment, Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas... **

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Le fait que tu répondes aussi rapidement à mon hibou me fait extrêmement plaisir. Même si ta lettre m'a été très agréable et réconfortante, j'ai décidé que la nuit portait conseil, pour être sûre de voir les choses plus clairement. Ce matin en me réveillant, je l'ai relue, en pensant qu'il était fort probable que le professeur Rogue ait été jaloux, mais je doute qu'il y ait dans cela une quelconque histoire d'amour. Je pense que ce sentiment de possessivité est un des traits de caractère du professeur Rogue, mais en aucun cas lié à de soi-disant sentiments. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été son élève pendant six ans, et suis aujourd'hui son apprentie ? Sans parler du fait que personne ne sait s'il a oublié la mère de Harry.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ta lettre m'a tout de même fait réaliser que je l'ai probablement blessé, et j'étais fort décidée à réparer les morceaux en allant au petit déjeuner ce matin (auquel le professeur Rogue ne se présente plus depuis notre dispute). Je crois que ma colère était vraiment retombée j'étais prête. Je me suis rendue au laboratoire, mais les cours avaient déjà commencé, il m'avait laissé les instructions sur ce que je devais préparer pendant son absence. Bref, pour faire plus court, je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée, il avait apparemment trouvé de bons prétextes pour m'éviter. Après le dîner, auquel il n'est évidemment pas venu, j'ai pris mon courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et ai décidé de descendre aux cachots, à son bureau. Il n'a pas répondu, évidemment, mais au bout de cinq fois, il a ouvert en sifflant :

-Par Merlin Granger, qu'y a-t-il de si grave ?

Je dois avouer que, sur le coup, j'ai été assez fière de moi, et avec triomphe, je suis entrée.

-Monsieur, je voudrais vous parler.

Il a semblé légèrement surpris pendant une seconde, puis a repris son masque glacial.

-Cela peut probablement attendre demain.

-Cela ne concerne pas les potions, professeur. Je veux vous parler de l'autre soir.

Il n'a pas répondu, s'est contenté de me regarder. Cela n'a rien arrangé à mon stress.

-Ecoutez, professeur… je tiens à m'excuser. Mon but n'était pas de vous blesser.

-Blessé ? a-t-il ricané. Vos sorties avec Londubat ou n'importe quel… bien, _homme_ , ne m'importent que peu, et vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que ce n'était en aucun cas mes affaires.

-Justement… je ne voulais pas être si méchante. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. J'apprécie votre compagnie.

Gêné, il a haussé les épaules.

-Je vous l'assure, ai-je poursuivi, encouragée par son air incertain. Ces derniers jours, votre présence et vos conseils m'ont… manqué.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de cela face au professeur Rogue. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque regretté ce que j'ai dit, pas sûre que sa réaction serait bonne, mais il a détourné le regard un instant, s'est éclairci la voix, et a fini par rétorquer :

-Nul besoin d'être si mélodramatique, Granger.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement, comprenant que cela signifiait qu'en quelque sorte, il me pardonnait. Je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de sa part, bien entendu.

-Bien, voulez-vous du thé ?

Et ainsi, notre rituel de chaque soir a repris, et nous avons parlé une bonne heure. Quand je suis repartie, je lui ai glissé en ouvrant la porte :

-Et, monsieur ?

-Oui, Granger ?

-Entre Neville et moi… il n'y a rien. Pas plus qu'entre moi et n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

J'ai cru voir ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement, pour mettre fin à son désarroi, j'ai souri et suis sortie. Je ne pense pas que ces derniers mots aient en fait été nécessaires, mais sur le moment j'ai éprouvé le besoin de les dire. Je me sens si soulagée, Ginny ! Cela me pesait vraiment, et maintenant, tout s'est arrangé. Ta lettre y est en grande partie pour quelque chose, je te remercie donc mille fois.

J'ai tellement hâte de tous vous revoir ! Vous me manquez.

Je t'embrasse très fort,

A samedi,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je suis heureuse que tout se soit arrangé pour toi ! Je peux affirmer que le fait qu'il cède si vite à tes excuses prouve que lui-même s'en voulait sûrement, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop ! Je réagirais bien sur le fait que tu aies éprouvé le besoin de lui confirmer que tu étais célibataire, mais je ne le ferai pas je refuse que tu me jettes un Impardonnable quand tu viendras me voir ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est le principal.

Je ne sais pas si mon match finira bien, en revanche. Peut-être est-ce cette soudaine proximité quant au jour du drame, ou la présence de Luna, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée de la réalité. L'un des événements les plus importants de ma carrière va se dérouler après-demain, et cet après-midi, j'ai eu envie de lire un livre. Un livre, Hermione ! Je te rassure, je n'essaie pas de me faire passer pour Ron, mais je ne suis pas non plus une grande lectrice, et Merlin sait que je devrais faire d'autres choses en ce moment, comme m'asseoir dans un coin et stresser. Aux entraînements, les filles sont pour la plupart paniquées –celles qui ne le sont pas se donnent seulement un genre- et moi, j'ai l'impression de débarquer de je-ne-sais où. Ça les inquiète, ça m'inquiète, ça inquiète Harry. Je m'inquiète de ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est inquiétant ! Maman prend soin de moi encore plus que d'habitude elle a pratiquement campé dans le jardin quand elle a appris que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, et je soupçonne fortement Harry d'être à l'origine de cet appel à l'aide. Pauvre homme, jours et nuits il est aux petits soins, alors qu'il travaille dur au Ministère ! Je m'en veux un peu, mais si je suis entièrement honnête, le voir si dévoué me fait honteusement plaisir.

L'autre soir, après s'être couché, il m'a murmuré :

-Ginny, tu dors ?

-Non, ai-je admis (en dépit de mon absence de maux d'estomac, j'ai du mal à fermer les yeux).

Il s'est redressé légèrement, et je voyais à peine son visage à travers l'obscurité.

-Je voulais te dire que peu importe si tu gagnes, tu seras toujours pour moi la poursuiveuse de Quidditch la plus merveilleuse du monde.

C'est assez rare que Harry parle comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. En fait, il a l'air terrifié pour moi, et je trouve ça incroyablement adorable. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être avec lui. Après la mort de Fred, je me serais sans doute effondrée s'il n'avait pas été là. Et c'est probablement atroce à dire, mais finalement, c'est après la fin de la Guerre, après tant de morts, que je me sens enfin comblée. Tu trouves cela monstrueux ?

Eh bien, je ne prévoyais en aucun cas de t'écrire un parchemin aussi long, je suis désolée. J'espère que tu auras fini de le lire avant tes quarante ans !

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Ta lettre était absolument adorable, et je suis ravie de savoir que tu te sens si heureuse. Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'est pas monstrueux de se sentir comblé, encore moins quand on a trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Merlin sait que vous méritez, Harry et toi, tout le bonheur du monde.

Chacun réagit différemment face au stress, et le fait que tu angoisses de ne pas angoisser est une forme d'angoisse ! Dans tous les cas, tu angoisses, si ça peut te rassurer. Ici, tout va bien, c'est plutôt calme comparé à chez toi. Enfin… Neville ne tient plus en place, il m'a carrément acculée après le dîner pour que je l'aide à choisir une belle cravate, et me parler de Luna, ce qui m'a valu d'être en retard pour le thé, avec le professeur Rogue !

Parlant de lui, il est, je le crois, vaguement soucieux du bon déroulement de la journée de samedi, car il m'a demandé :

-Qui sera présent avec nous, samedi ?

N'importe qui aurait supposé en le voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une question de pure politesse, quelque chose pour agrémenter la discussion : il était légèrement penché sur un numéro de _Potions Magazine_ , les yeux plissés, l'air absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Mais je commence à le connaître, non seulement il avait déjà lu ce magazine à plusieurs reprises, et le professeur Rogue n'est pas si passionné en potions pour lire le même article cinq fois, et c'est d'ailleurs souvent pour amener un sujet de conversation qu'il considère comme délicat ou sérieux qu'il prend délibérément un air ennuyé. Légèrement amusée en me disant qu'il était peut-être vaguement anxieux, je lui ai répondu :

-Eh bien, il y aura Ronald, George, Percy, Bill et sa femme. Charlie ne pourra pas venir. Il y aura bien évidemment Harry, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Luna et Neville.

Il a relevé la tête en commentant :

-Tant que ça.

-Eh bien, la famille de Ginny est assez grande –il a reniflé à cette partie- et c'est une journée spéciale, c'est un immense privilège de voir sa sœur, fille, amie, compagne, peu importe, arriver à décrocher un rôle de Poursuiveuse dans une si grande équipe. Et Ginny joue remarquablement bien.

Il a haussé un sourcil, et j'ai ri :

-Même vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

Il a soupiré, et a répondu :

-Dans la mesure où le Quidditch est un sport que je n'adule pas particulièrement, miss Weasley n'est pas aussi mauvaise que la plupart des jeunes cornichons que nous sommes obligés d'aller voir chaque mois.

Ginny, tu viens officiellement de recevoir un compliment de la part de Severus Rogue !

-Faites attention monsieur, c'était presque gentil.

Je me suis levée pour nous resservir une tasse, quand il m'a interpellée :

-Miss Granger…

-Oui ?

Il s'est raclé la gorge, et a poursuivi :

-Ne pensez-vous pas que ma venue parmi les amis et la famille de miss Weasley serait… incongrue ?

C'était assez rare qu'il parle aussi sincèrement, sans détours ou mesquineries pour masquer sa vulnérabilité.

-Non, monsieur, je ne pense pas, ai-je dit honnêtement. Je pense que tout le monde vous estime beaucoup, et que Harry sera très heureux de vous revoir. Et puis, vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, pour moi.

Il a semblé réfléchir un instant, puis a rétorqué, un peu froidement :

-L'attention me touche, Granger, mais croyez-moi, vous ne me connaissez pas, et si vous le faisiez, vous ne voudriez pas d'un ami comme moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, pas besoin de votre pitié.

Apparemment, il avait retenu ces paroles depuis longtemps, et il m'a fixée avec condescendance, presque fièrement. Sans me démonter, j'ai répliqué :

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez besoin de moi, je ne veux pas non plus que vous me parliez de votre passé, sauf si vous en avez envie. J'ai bien conscience du fait que vous m'avez longtemps détestée, et franchement, je ne vous appréciais pas non plus, à l'époque. Mais ces derniers mois, vous avez fait preuve d'une immense gentillesse à mon égard, et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Vous avez partagé avec moi bien plus qu'un simple professeur ne le ferait, vous avez été de bonne compagnie, même quand vous ne parliez pas, vous m'avez appris plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer, et quand je ne pouvais pas discuter avec quelqu'un sans passer pour un rat de bibliothèque, vous étiez là. Peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque, et que ça ne le sera jamais, mais je vous considère comme un de mes amis, oui, et probablement le plus brillant de tous.

Bon, j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire moins mélodramatique.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, comparé à la bande d'imbéciles que vous fréquentez.

Ç'aurait pu être offensant, s'il n'avait pas eu ce sourire aux lèvres qu'il tentait de masquer. Finalement, on a ri, et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire-réellement, je veux dire. C'est un son très… plaisant. Finalement, la soirée s'est terminée très agréablement, et j'en suis extrêmement satisfaite.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je vais mourir.

Ne t'alarme pas, personne ne peut rien pour moi. Demain, vous assisterez tous à mon exécution. Peut-être me pendrais-je avant… peu importe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu passer cette dernière semaine sans ressentir les effets du stress, car aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis plus aussi sereine. Merlin, que m'a-t-il pris de me lancer dans le Quidditch ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait comme toi et Neville, choisir un apprentissage à Poudlard ? Merlin, je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Flitwick. Peux-tu imaginer les conséquences désastreuses si nous ne gagnons pas à cause de moi, demain ? Je vais d'abord être renvoyée de l'équipe, puis on écrira des articles sur moi dans tous les journaux, je finirai en dépression, obligée de travailler pour George, et je deviendrai aussi aigrie qu'une vieille peau.

D'accord, ce résumé est légèrement fataliste, mais cela pourrait arriver. Je n'avais jamais entièrement douté en mes capacités, sans être prétentieuse, j'ai toujours estimé avoir un certain talent au Quidditch, sauf que là, j'ai moins l'impression d'être bonne. Oh Merlin, j'ai la nausée rien que d'y penser. Luna ne fait pas grand-chose pour m'aider, en réalité, elle passe son temps à me parler de Neville, à me questionner sur la couleur de sa robe pour demain, à me parler de Neville, à me questionner sur sa coiffure de demain, à me parler de Neville, à réfléchir à son prochain article du _Chicaneur_ , à me parler de Neville, et puis surtout, à me parler de Neville ! Harry a l'air amusé par cela, mais je lui jetterais volontiers un sort de silence. Tu vois, je deviens méchante.

Maman commence sérieusement à devenir envahissante-je veux dire, en dehors du fait que _c'est Molly Weasley_ , je ne peux même plus m'apitoyer sur mon triste sort dans un coin sans qu'elle surgisse en me proposant quelque chose. Je l'adore, et je sais bien que ça lui fait du bien de pouvoir choyer ainsi sa fille, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Harry, lui, me laisse un peu en paix, il sait généralement quand j'ai envie de parler ou non. Le pire, c'est que tous les projecteurs sont braqués sur moi en ce moment, alors qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il suit une formation d'Auror, c'est un privilège qui est aussi épuisant pour lui, mais il se contente de prendre soin de moi. Cela me rend extrêmement coupable.

Enfin, ces paragraphes sur ma vie, bien que passionnants, sont terminés, et j'espère que tu te portes bien, je peux en tout cas me douter que tu vas mieux que moi ! Eh bien, Rogue m'a complimentée, c'est tout à fait surprenant, mais pour tout t'avouer, je ne l'ai pas si bien pris la première fois que j'ai lu la phrase ! Mais tu as raison c'est Rogue, et c'est à mon avis conçu pour ne pas être une insulte, par élimination un compliment ! Je trouve-excuse-moi du terme-, que vos échanges sont assez _mignons_ et c'est une bonne chose qu'il sache que tu le considères comme ton ami. Je suis convaincue que cela le rend secrètement heureux. Et je trouve aussi touchant qu'il ait peur d'être de trop ici, finalement, il doit avoir conscience de l'importance de tes amis dans ton cœur, car ce n'est sûrement pas par souci de ne pas offenser les Weasley qu'il craint d'être de trop. C'est ton avis qui compte, pour lui. Je te rassure, j'en ai reparlé à tout le monde, et ils sont résolus à bien se comporter, d'ailleurs je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. Nous ne sommes pas _si_ terribles…

Mis à part le fait que mon courage légendaire m'ait tout à coup quittée, je suis heureuse de te revoir demain, comme tout le monde !

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Ma chère Ginny,

Tout d'abord, ne crois pas que Neville et moi ne soyons pas soumis au stress bien que nous ne devions pas jouer au Quidditch dans une grande équipe. Crois-moi, avoir le professeur Rogue juste derrière mon dos pendant que je prépare une potion, et l'entendre ricaner à chacun de mes faits et gestes n'a rien de rassurant ! Cependant, j'ai appris qu'il faisait ça par habitude et que cela ne signifiait pas toujours que je faisais mal les choses. En réalité, il m'avertit toujours lorsque je fais une erreur, et sans se mettre en colère (tout un exploit, je sais !).

Eh bien, pour tout te dire, ta lettre m'a fait beaucoup de peine je te connais, et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer si anxieuse, c'est après tout _mon_ trait de caractère dominant, mais c'est normal, Ginny. Ne pense pas que les choses ne se passeront pas bien, ça ne sera pas le cas, et c'est ton premier grand match les journalistes ne vont pas te sauter dessus pour te rabaisser si vous perdez, tout le monde n'est pas Rita Skeeter. De plus, vous êtes une équipe : tu n'es pas la seule à importer dans le jeu, c'est un ensemble que vous gagniez ou perdiez, tu ne seras qu'en partie responsable !

Oh Merlin, comme je te comprends concernant Luna ! Neville est aussi agaçant qu'elle, même si j'ai tout à fait tendance à trouver cela adorable. Je pense qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû rompre l'année dernière, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais je pense que le fait de se revoir va leur faire le plus grand bien.

Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus longtemps, je suis censée travailler et le professeur Rogue a été assez gentil de me laisser t'écrire cette lettre car il a vu que j'étais inquiète, mais il ne va pas attendre éternellement. Si tu te sens mal, contacte-moi par cheminette, je suis disponible à partir de 21h30. Mais tâche de te reposer tout de même, je ne te servirai pas d'excuse pour faire une nuit blanche !

Je t'embrasse fort, crois en toi, et te souhaite bon courage,

Tendrement,

Hermione.

PS : Ginny, je mettrai cela sur le compte du stress, mais tu ne peux pas qualifier mes échanges avec le professeur Rogue de « mignons » ! Absolument pas ! »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Quel week-end ! Je crois sincèrement ne m'être jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Tu me manques déjà, c'est atroce, et je compte bien sur toi pour me raconter tous les détails durant mon absence. Je suis assez curieuse de savoir comment ma famille et Rogue ont interagi. En tout cas, sache que te revoir a été un plaisir pour absolument tout le monde Ron a commencé à bouder dès que tu es partie, et Harry était peiné aussi.

Nous n'aurions sans doute pas dû boire autant ces deux derniers jours, ce matin, en me levant, j'avais affreusement mal à la tête, et Harry n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus en partant au travail.

J'espère que toi, tu te portes mieux.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Tout d'abord, j'hésite à te tutoyer, car je m'adresse sans doute « au talent le plus prometteur des Harpies », qui « a su montrer une technique imparable sur le terrain » tout en « maintenant une humilité devenue rare chez les jeunes joueurs de Quidditch » et qui parvient à « nous rappeler quel est le véritable esprit de ce jeu si célèbre ». Tu l'auras compris, Neville et moi avons débusqué tous les articles faisant référence à la victoire de samedi, et nous avons été incroyablement fiers de toi. Te voir sur le terrain était aussi effrayant qu'excitant, et je peux te dire que Harry a crié si fort que j'ai bien cru que le professeur Rogue allait l'étriper. Cependant, j'ai décelé un véritable intérêt chez lui à te regarder jouer, et il a beaucoup applaudi à la fin. C'est donc une chose dont tu devrais être encore plus fière que la coupe que ton équipe a remportée !

Je comprends que tu brûles d'envie que je te dise tout, et même si j'estime qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, je vais le faire-seulement parce que tu as gagné !

J'avais déjà prévenu le professeur Rogue que je voulais me rendre sur place une heure en avance, pour que l'on puisse s'installer et parler un peu avec ta famille. Il m'avait donc donné rendez-vous dans le hall à 18h00. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a paru assez tendu, mais je n'ai rien dit il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Tandis que nous allions partir, Minerva nous a interrompus.

-Severus, Hermione !

Le professeur Rogue s'est retourné, visiblement mécontent, et a répliqué assez sèchement :

-Madame la Directrice, au risque de devoir me répéter, je vous avais déjà informée que je ne serais pas présent au château ce soir, aussi ai-je peur que quelle que soit votre demande, elle doive attendre demain matin. Miss Granger, vous êtes prête ?

-Allons Severus, ce comportement est impoli, _même pour vous_ , a-t-elle répondu, sans méchanceté. Je sais que vous aviez pris votre soirée et que vous allez voir miss Weasley, aussi ai-je décidé de me joindre à vous.

J'ai légèrement écarquillé les yeux et me suis exclamée :

-Oh Minerva, Ginny sera si heureuse de savoir que vous vous êtes déplacée pour la voir !

Son air pincé s'est considérablement adouci, et elle a poursuivi :

-Ne pas me rendre au match de Quidditch de l'une des meilleures joueuses que Gryffondor ait jamais connu serait tout simplement honteux !

-Nous allons être en retard, a commenté froidement le professeur Rogue, dont je n'avais toujours pas lâché le bras, et qui était à présent encore plus tendu.

-Eh bien allons-y ! s'est joyeusement exclamée Minerva en m'agrippant la main.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, ta famille était déjà installée dans les gradins du haut, et elle nous a tout de suite remarqués et faits signe de la rejoindre. Nous avons reçu des regards troublés de toute part, certains fixaient même le professeur Rogue avec dégoût, ce qui m'a à la fois mise en colère et rendue triste. Après deux ans Ginny, les gens devraient avoir compris qu'il était un héros. Il a fait mine de ne pas entendre les quelques ricanements sur notre passage, mais ses épaules se sont légèrement voûtées, et son visage n'affichait plus aucune émotion, ce qui m'a énormément peinée. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Cela m'a pris au moins quinze minutes pour saluer tout le monde, de même pour Minerva, quant au professeur Rogue, il a simplement salué tout le monde du bout de la ligne que nous formions, à côté de moi. Son regard s'est quelque peu attardé sur Harry, et je crois que ton petit-ami aurait voulu lui parler, mais l'air qu'affichait le professeur Rogue aurait découragé n'importe qui. Je dois avouer que même moi n'avais pas très envie de discuter avec lui, il s'était renfrogné, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il semblait m'en vouloir. Ron, qui était assis entre Harry et moi, a donc commencé à me parler, et je dois avouer que lorsqu'Harry s'est mêlé à la conversation, c'était un instant comme au bon vieux temps. Harry semblait très anxieux, mais Ron et George ont blagué, ce qui a détendu l'atmosphère.

-Au fait, ai-je demandé entre deux éclats de rire, où sont passés Neville et Luna ?

Tout le monde a semblé gêné, et George a répondu, en grimaçant :

-Ah ça, tu ne veux pas le savoir, ni ce qu'ils y font, d'ailleurs !

Comprenant le sous-entendu, notre groupe a feint l'écœurement, bien que les savoir réunis m'a fait très plaisir. En me retournant pour reprendre mon souffle, j'ai vu le visage du professeur Rogue, encore plus glacial que de coutume. Il paraissait prêt à partir à tout moment. J'ai soudain eu très honte de mon comportement, et l'ai ainsi doucement questionné :

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

-Merveilleusement bien, Granger, a-t-il dit, cinglant.

-Vous êtes mécontent depuis notre départ, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je n'espérais sincèrement pas que ce soit le cas, je me sentais affreusement coupable. Ma réplique a semblé le mettre en colère, et il a rageusement ajouté :

-Cessez de penser que mes humeurs tournent autour de vos faits et gestes, miss Granger. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

J'ai été un peu surprise, et encouragée par ma curiosité, j'ai renchéri :

-Qu'y-a-t-il de mal, alors ?

Apparemment, il avait pensé m'insulter ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais il s'est ravisé, et a soupiré, semblant débattre avec lui-même.

-Je pensais juste profiter de mon samedi soir, mais évidemment, il a fallu que mon charmant employeur se joigne à nous. Sans parler des imbéciles présents dans ce stade.

Minerva discutait tranquillement avec Molly et Percy à l'exact opposé de notre rangée. Quant aux idiots qui l'avaient insulté, ils étaient en bas des gradins, à un endroit que nous ne voyions même pas.

-Minerva vous laisse tranquille, quant à ces espèces d'abrutis sans cervelle, ils ne nous ennuieront pas, de là où ils sont.

Il n'a pas répondu, regardant fixement devant lui.

-Monsieur, après le match, nous allons probablement dîner chez Harry et Ginny. Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

Il ne semblait pas s'y attendre car il a arrêté de m'ignorer et a planté son regard dans le mien. Il a semblé dérangé par quelque chose derrière moi, et a rétorqué avec humeur :

-Cela ne serait probablement pas apprécié de _tout le monde_.

Je me suis retournée vers Ronald, qui écoutait apparemment notre conversation depuis le début, et fixait le professeur Rogue avec antipathie.

-Ron ! l'ai-je admonesté. Ce n'est vraiment pas…

-Quoi, gentil ? a-t-il terminé pour moi. Sans doute pas plus que la manière dont il te parle.

-Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas ton problème.

-Tu es mon amie, a-t-il renchéri un peu plus doucement, c'est effectivement mon problème, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a décrété qu'il te faisait un honneur en t'enseignant quelque chose sur ses stupides potions qu'il a le droit de se comporter comme s'il se rendait à sa propre exécution lors du match de ma petite sœur. C'est son jour à elle, personne ne viendra le gâcher, et nous ne te voyons quasiment jamais, il n'a pas besoin d'être si jaloux juste parce que tu détournes ton attention de sa personne si passionnante. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as amené ici !

Ses oreilles étaient rouges, et je comprenais un peu sa colère, mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ses paroles me touchaient plus que ce qu'elles n'auraient dû.

-Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi ce soir, Ronald, ai-je tranché froidement. Mais toi aussi, il faudrait que tu puisses te mettre en tête que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à toi. Je pense que c'est ça, le véritable souci.

Il n'a pas su quoi répondre, apparemment consterné à la perspective que je défende mon professeur, et a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu en rendant son attention à Harry et George, qui n'avaient pas remarqué notre querelle. A ma gauche, le professeur Rogue affichait un rictus méprisant, qui m'était adressé en guise de félicitations.

-Il n'est pas méchant, lui ai-je dit, encore fâchée, et ça ne l'excuse pas, mais il se met en colère trop facilement, il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit.

-Croyez-le ou non, Granger, je me fiche de ce que pense Weasley. Il est, si c'est possible, encore plus idiot que Potter. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé _comment_ vous aviez pu être amie avec eux.

-Disons qu'une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout à grandes dents n'avait pas beaucoup de choix en la matière, les ai-je défendus sarcastiquement.

Apparemment, le fait que je me souvienne de ces deux fois où je m'étais retrouvée particulièrement humiliée par sa faute le gêna quelque peu. Je ne sais même pas d'où j'ai sorti ça, mais en réalité, je pense que je lui en veux encore un peu. N'est-ce pas stupide ?

-Vous êtes beaucoup moins terrible, désormais, a-t-il déclaré avec hésitation.

C'était conçu pour être des excuses, ou un compliment. Il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ça.

-Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas de figure, ai-je souri, et il a compris que cela lui était adressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match a commencé, et Neville et Luna nous ont rejoints, visiblement ravis, et fort heureusement, Luna a eu la présence d'esprit de prendre place à côté du professeur Rogue. Neville est encore bien trop terrifié par lui (Merlin, cet homme a détruit un Horcruxe et fait face à Voldemort durant la bataille finale !). Durant toute la partie, notre rangée a été l'une des plus bruyantes, et à la fin, nous nous sommes déchaînés dans un déferlement de hurlements. Minerva ne m'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse ! Quand ta famille s'est éclipsée pour te retrouver, le professeur Rogue et moi avons un peu ralenti (non pas que je ne voulais pas e féliciter, mais je préférais ne pas le laisser seul !).

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le match, professeur ? l'ai-je interrogé, encore toute émerveillée par ta prestation.

-Il était bien.

« Bien » est un mot prononcé par lui tous les dix ans Ginny, tu ne peux pas te représenter l'honneur que c'est !

-Oh oui, c'était merveilleux ! me suis-je exclamée.

-Ne souriez pas comme ça, Granger. C'est presque effrayant.

-Vous aussi, vous souriez ! ai-je ri.

En effet, ses lèvres étaient légèrement recourbées et c'était plus beau que ses rictus habituels.

-Non, c'est faux, a-t-il contré en feignant l'agacement.

-Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amusé ! l'ai-je provoqué tandis que nous descendions.

-Par Merlin, Granger !

Le cœur n'y était pas, et sa réplique sonnait moins exaspérée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Finalement, nous t'avons rejointe pour te féliciter, et pendant que tes parents et Harry t'accablaient de compliments, nous sommes restés en retrait. Je pense que l'allégresse du moment nous a poussés à raconter un peu n'importe quoi, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi, mais je sais avoir beaucoup ri. Finalement, le professeur Rogue, malgré mon insistance, a décidé de rentrer à Poudlard. C'était déjà un grand pas pour lui d'être venu Ginny, tu peux réellement t'en vanter !

Le reste du weekend, tu le connais : repas grandioses, fous-rires, et plus d'alcool que de raison (et non, je n'ai pas échappé à la gueule de bois ce matin !). En rentrant le cœur léger dimanche soir, je me suis écroulée dans mon lit, en souriant comme une idiote. Et bien sûre, c'était à ce moment où je n'étais franchement pas très fraîche que le professeur Rogue est venu me rendre visite (ce qui est rare, la seule fois où il s'est rendu près de mes appartements était pour me confirmer sa venue au match).

-Bonsoir professeur, vous voulez entrer ? lui ai-je proposé poliment (en réalité j'aurais préféré qu'il refuse la salle méritait un bon rangement).

Mais comme tu le sais bien, les choses ne se déroulent jamais selon mes plans, il a donc accepté. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il s'est retenu de critiquer l'endroit, mais ma foi, j'étais déjà assez gênée de la sorte et lui en étais reconnaissante. Finalement, un moment de malaise intense s'est déroulé : apparemment, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, et me fixait, sans que je puisse déterminer l'émotion dans ses yeux. Il s'est raclé la gorge et s'est enquis :

-Avez-vous passé un bon week-end, miss Granger ?

Surprise, j'ai répondu avec hésitation :

-Eh bien… oui monsieur, je vous remercie.

Il m'a encore regardée quelques instants, puis a brusquement déclaré :

-C'est une bonne chose, à demain.

Avant d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch, il était parti, et j'ai dû demeurer abasourdie quelques secondes, avant que Pattenrond vienne me sortir de ma rêverie en se frottant contre mes jambes. Aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue avait l'air ailleurs, et je l'ai surpris quelques fois à détourner son attention des copies qu'il corrigeait pour me regarder, alors que je rangeais le stock d'ingrédients. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, et notre thé quotidien n'a duré que cinq minutes, tant il semblait préoccupé et peu enclin à me parler. Ce n'est pas réellement une attitude hostile, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre, mais je m'inquiète légèrement.

Je t'écrirais bien davantage, mais j'ai raconté l'essentiel, et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je te souhaite donc une excellente nuit, et te félicite encore une fois pour ton talent !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Elle me rend fou. Et maintenant, cela n'a rien à voir avec son piaillement incessant que j'ai connu alors que c'était encore une gamine insupportable.

J'avais cru qu'elle me détestait, que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était souffrir en silence et maudire tout, la maudire elle, me maudire, maudire la vie, maudire l'amour. Mais en réalité, c'est bien plus complexe que cela. Je crois… je crois qu'elle _m'apprécie_. Cela semble risible, grotesque, couché ainsi sur le papier, et moi-même préférerais croire que c'est une blague, mais ça semble être la vérité. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme son ami. Et je ne sais même pas si je veux l'être… Sans doute parce que, en dépit de tout, j'ai bien peur que cette volonté de me compter parmi ses amis serait due à un dévouement qui la qualifie. Elle semble aimer les causes perdues. Mais je suis bien plus que perdu.

Je m'efforce d'être agréable, bien qu'il m'arrive d'être odieux avec elle. Mais même avec cela, elle ne connait pas les facettes les plus sombres de ma personnalité, elle ne connait pas un quart des atrocités que j'ai commises, elle ne _me_ connait pas. Elle prétend ne pas se préoccuper par tout ça. Si seulement elle savait…

J'ai également conscience de la honte qu'une relation plus que professionnelle pourrait lui apporter. Je peux à peine sortir quelque part sans me faire cracher dessus. Je m'y suis fait, c'est assez logique, après-tout, mais elle ? Elle mérite bien mieux que tout ça. Il serait injuste de l'entraîner dedans. D'abord parce que sa réputation d'héroïne serait ruinée, peut-être pas sur le long-terme, mais au moins plusieurs mois, durant lesquels les journaux écriraient des torchons sur la _« Trahison de la Princesse de Gryffondor »_. Si je suis son ami, c'est l'entraîner dans ce concentré de haine et de mépris. Et puis, il y a ses propres amis. Merlin sait que je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, mais elle, si. J'ai partagé quelques heures avec eux, et j'ai bien compris que ça ne les enchantait pas qu'elle vienne en ma compagnie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne des gens qu'elle aime, mais en même temps, je rêverais l'avoir pour moi seul.

Je sais que c'est dégoûtant, que c'est abject. Mais quand elle est là, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une sorte de monstre indigne de vivre en liberté, ni la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, ni un pion qu'on utilise pour avancer dans la guerre, ni une créature pathétique, incomprise et mal-aimée. Bien que je sois tout cela, j'oublie momentanément avec elle. Il n'y a jamais de méchanceté, plus de peur, aucun intérêt, et presque jamais de pitié. Et, par Circé, elle est _brillante_. Elle a enfin appris à avoir une approche moins académique en potions, et travailler avec elle, c'est presque comme travailler avec quelqu'un d'égal. Pas que ce soit déjà le cas, mais ça pourrait l'être, et c'est si… stimulant. Elle a une véritable ouverture d'esprit qu'il est rare de rencontrer chez les jeunes sorcières de son âge. Merlin, si jeune…

Elle me trouble. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer totalement quand elle est là. Je n'arrive plus à penser, plus à parler, et c'est absolument horrible. Alors je préfère l'éviter quelques temps, parce que je pense trop à elle, et que cela pourrait très mal se finir, pour elle comme pour moi, et parce que je suis sûr de dire quelque chose de mal à un moment ou un autre. Pour rien au monde je ne referais cette erreur. Si seulement elle me détestait… tout serait plus simple. Je n'aurais pas le pire des sentiments qui puissent exister : l'espoir.

S. »

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était peut-être légèrement plus court, et j'essaierai d'en écrire un plus long la prochaine fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous vos conseils, critiques, compliments aussi, sont les bienvenus, étant mon seul salaire ! ;)**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le chapitre 4, sur lequel j'ai un peu traîné, je le reconnais volontiers, mais dans lequel quelques choses évoluent. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me le faire parvenir en review, c'est mon seul salaire, et cela me permet aussi de m'améliorer !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, ou même de mettre en fav, c'est très très encourageant :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à la talentueuse JK Rowling.**

* * *

« Ma chère Hermione,

Merlin, te rends-tu compte, nous sommes déjà le dix décembre ! Que le temps passe vite, ce soir en rentrant, j'ai demandé la date à Harry pour signer un papier, et nous avons réalisé que Noël arrivait bientôt. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore nous débattions sur le fait que ta rentrée en apprentissage avec Rogue était oui ou non une bonne idée ! Nous nous ne sommes pas beaucoup écrit ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois t'avouer que ce dernier mois, j'ai été assez occupée, entre les allées et venues de tous les Weasley inimaginables, la mauvaise humeur de Harry (il est très fatigué), les entraînements, interviews, sans parler de Luna qui s'invite quand bon lui semble pour me raconter ses dernières escapades amoureuses avec Neville. C'est adorable, mais agaçant, parfois…

J'espère que tu vas bien. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, tu m'avais confié que le professeur Rogue était assez bizarre et distant avec toi. J'émettrais bien des hypothèses dessus, mais mes brillantes idées sont toujours rejetées !

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je te remercie pour ta gentille lettre. Oui, un mois sans vous parler a été dur, mais je te rassure, j'étais aussi très occupée donc peu encline à écrire moi-même, je m'en excuse ! Il faut dire que j'ai de plus en plus de responsabilités, le professeur Rogue semblant avoir désormais une quasi-totale confiance en moi : je l'accompagne sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter des ingrédients, dans la forêt interdite pour cueillir des plantes, à des réunions avec les médicomages de Ste Mangouste (j'ai même rencontré Mr Ryder l'autre jour !). Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi-même, mais j'en suis heureuse et j'ai le privilège de ne jamais m'ennuyer. Il y a toujours une méthode à améliorer, une potion à perfectionner, et le professeur Rogue m'aide toujours là-dessus. Hier, j'ai même eu l'immense honneur de préparer un philtre avec lui, en personne ! Non non, je ne mens pas ! Cela te paraît sans doute anodin, mais jamais en trois mois je n'avais participé à la concoction d'un breuvage à ses côtés. Ma foi, le résultat était parfait, et le professeur Rogue a eu l'air presque _fier_ de moi.

Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes hypothèses sur son comportement (bien que je les devine), mais dorénavant tout va bien. Il est devenu rare qu'il se mette en colère-bien sûr, je n'échappe pas à ses humeurs sarcastiques, mais je n'y prête plus attention. Les commentaires désobligeants conçus pour me blesser ne sont désormais plus. Il est rare qu'il me complimente, mais ça arrive, bien que furtivement. Il semble souvent indécis quant à quoi me dire. Il arrive, alors que nous prenons le thé, qu'il me fixe un moment, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referme et se retrouve incapable de parler à nouveau. Dans un sens, il est toujours étrange, mais quand ça n'arrive pas, il est d'une excellente compagnie. Souvent, le dimanche après-midi, il vient me chercher et nous sortons, en transplanant vers des boutiques magiques méconnues (il n'aime pas les endroits huppés, et je le comprends). Nous finissons souvent la journée dans un pub ou restaurant moldu. En réalité, je passe plus de temps avec le professeur Rogue qu'avec quiconque, et étrangement, c'est aussi agréable qu'harmonieux.

Je dois te laisser, j'espère te reparler bientôt !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Je me rends à Pré-Au-Lard ce samedi, penses-tu pouvoir m'y rejoindre ? Je dois te parler.

Bien à toi,

Ron. »

* * *

« Cher Ron,

Ta lettre m'a, je dois le dire, intriguée ! Je suis disponible ce samedi, je te rejoindrai donc vers 14h00 dans le centre de Pré-Au-Lard.

A samedi,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je ne sais pas si Ron t'a déjà mise au courant, mais nous nous sommes vus samedi après-midi, et cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. Pas bien du tout, même. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire… pourrais-tu me contacter par cheminette, s'il te plaît ?

Je t'embrasse fort,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Cela me semble compliqué pour la cheminette : elle ne fonctionne plus ! Un agent de maintenance que Harry connaît du ministère vient la semaine prochaine pour régler ça, mais en attendant, je dois malheureusement me contenter des hiboux. Ron ne m'a rien dit, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux semaines ! Tu peux tout me dire, Hermione, je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça.

Je t'embrasse fort, en espérant que tu vas mieux,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. En réalité, je ne suis même pas sûre de devoir te l'écrire. Je te demanderai simplement de n'en parler ni à Harry, ni à Ron, ni à quiconque.

Samedi, comme convenu, j'ai rejoint Ron à Pré-Au-Lard - aux Trois Balais, pour tout te dire. Dès mon arrivée, j'ai remarqué que ton frère avait l'air angoissé, mais il ne m'a rien dit, et nous nous sommes contentés de discuter avec bonne humeur. Entendre Ronald aussi heureux à propos de son travail avec George m'a emplie de bonheur, et il s'est même montré curieux sur ce que je faisais. Alors que j'allais partir – le temps était passé à une vitesse fulgurante il était déjà dix-neuf heures -, Ron s'est raclé la gorge, et a commencé, sérieux :

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

-A propos de… ? l'ai-je encouragé, intriguée, voire même légèrement inquiète.

-De nous, a-t-il brusquement répondu.

-Et pourquoi ? me suis-je enquise, de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Je sais… je sais que pendant la Bataille, le baiser était précipité. Et pour une première fois, j'aurais aimé que ça se soit passé autrement.

-Ron…

-Non, écoute-moi ! m'a-t-il coupée. Ecoute Hermione… ce que j'essaie de te dire… c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis des années, en réalité, et je ne voulais pas l'admettre, et… et je crois que toi, tu m'aimes aussi. Maintenant, je suis un homme. Je travaille, je vis seul, suis endurci, et je comprends, _vraiment_ , à quel point tu es merveilleuse, et intelligente, et belle, et…

-Arrête, Ron…

-Pourquoi ? m'a-t-il demandé, comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

-Oh Ron… ai-je murmuré, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne t'aime pas Ron… plus comme ça. J'étais amoureuse de toi quand nous étions adolescents, oui, mais nous sommes adultes, maintenant… tu es comme un frère pour moi.

Abasourdi, il a claqué de poing contre la table, et a élevé la voix :

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Oh, il doit être comme toi : un rat de bibliothèque, un géni, parce que le pauvre Ron est bien trop stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça suffit…

-Pourquoi _rien_ n'est-il jamais assez bien pour toi ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Ron…

-Alors qui ? a-t-il rageusement renchéri. C'est lui ? C'est Rogue qui te manipule ? Pour t'éloigner de tout ? De moi ?

-Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! me suis-je écriée dans un sursaut de colère. Il ne t'a rien fait, cet acharnement est ridicule !

-Et la façon dont tu lui souris comme si c'était _normal_ , ce n'est pas ridicule ?

Abasourdie, j'ai rétorqué :

-C'est un être humain, figure-toi !

-C'est un Mangemort, c'est un monstre !

Cette insulte était celle de trop, et avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, ma main s'était levée, prête à le gifler. Mais alors, une vague de colère froide m'a envahie, et, lentement, j'ai reposé ma main sur la table, avant de murmurer :

-C'est bon. Je ne discuterai pas avec toi, tu ne comprends jamais rien, de toute façon.

-Je suis un abruti, c'est ça ? a-t-il avancé, furieux.

-Oui, parfaitement ! ai-je rétorqué, en ravalant un sanglot.

Je suis rentrée le plus vite que je pouvais jusqu'au château. Je pense que ne voulais plus voir la scène qui s'était déroulée. Ron, toi, Harry, vous me manquez un peu plus chaque jour, et j'avais voulu me convaincre que la distance ne changerait rien entre nous. J'avais tort. Il y avait en moi une colère grandissante contre Ron. Je trouvais ses accusations sur le professeur Rogue tellement basses, tellement faciles, que les larmes qui coulaient étaient des larmes de rage.

En arrivant, je n'ai pas voulu revoir le professeur Rogue. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me voit pleurer, et je n'étais pas prête à entendre ses moqueries. Rapidement, silencieusement, j'ai fait mon chemin jusqu'à mes appartements. Je m'apprêtais à regagner ma tour, quand un « Miss Granger ! » exaspéré m'a arrêtée. Je me suis immobilisée, mais ai refusé de faire face au professeur Rogue.

-Granger, a-t-il répété, en s'avançant derrière moi. Vous étiez censée revenir ici pour dix-huit heures, avez-vous un jour appris sur une montre ou bien vos batifolages avec Weasley vous ont-ils fait perdre la notion du temps ?

Ravalant mon venin, et toujours dos à lui, j'ai répondu, la voix tremblante :

-Je m'excuse, monsieur, mais je ne pourrai ni venir travailler, ni venir pour prendre le thé, ce soir.

Un silence a suivi mon explication, puis, sarcastique, il a renchéri :

-Granger, vos amourettes de stupide adolescente n'interfèrent pas avec les cours que j'ai l'amabilité de vous donner. Vous venez ce soir.

Furieuse, je me suis retournée, le visage ruisselant :

-Vous ne savez rien, vous entendez ? Rien du tout de moi.

-Gran…

-Non, laissez-moi ! ai-je poursuivi, plus fort. Un jour vous êtes agréable, et l'autre, vous me méprisez. J'en ai assez. Je ne mérite pas d'être traitée de la sorte. J'ai été gentille avec vous, j'ai voulu être votre amie, j'ai essayé de vous comprendre, mais c'est décidément trop dur ! Je pensais que, _peut-être_ , vous m'appréciiez, mais la seule personne que vous aimez, c'est vous-même ! Vous jouez avec moi, vous m'utilisez quand vous vous sentez seul, et vous vous fichez de savoir si moi, je vais bien. Je suis épuisée, épuisée.

Il était pâle, il avait l'air malade, choqué.

-Une dernière chose, ai-je ajouté, cette obsession avec ma vie amoureuse devient vraiment déplacée. Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni mon amant, alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Et sur ce, je suis partie. Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire quelque chose, ni même bouger. Je ne sais pas si j'avais le droit de m'énerver ainsi. Mais j'en ai assez, assez de devoir toujours être celle qui recolle les morceaux.

Tu me manques, Ginny.

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je suis sincèrement navrée que tu te retrouves dans un pareil état. Ta lettre m'a à la fois horrifiée et attristée. Mon frère a eu un comportement assez terrible, je le reconnais, et seule ta demande de n'en parler à personne m'a empêchée de lui envoyer une beuglante bien salée ! Mais, en même temps, _c'est Ron_ , et même si « être Ron » n'est pas une excuse pour tout et n'importe quoi, ça explique parfois sa conduite. Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait réellement en ce qu'il disait, tu sais. Il l'a formulé car les choses ne se déroulaient pas selon ses plans. Il espérait vraiment que tu lui tombes dans les bras. Cela fait quelques mois, déjà, qu'il doit y penser, car son principal sujet de conversation est toi. Et quelque part, cela me peine.

Rassure-toi, je t'en veux en aucun cas, mais j'espérais que peut-être, tu lui retournes ses sentiments. En revanche, je savais que la chose n'était pas réalisable et je te connais trop bien pour spéculer ton amour pour mon frère. De toute façon, vous n'alliez certainement pas ensemble – mais quelque part, ç'aurait refait de nous le groupe que nous étions avant la guerre. C'est un raisonnement totalement stupide, je le reconnais. J'espère, en tout cas, que les choses s'amélioreront entre vous. Ron doit passer à autre chose. Et je pense qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Je passerai le voir demain, histoire de vérifier si son appartement n'est pas en ruine.

Quant à Rogue… eh bien Hermione, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous reparlerez au plus vite. A chaque fois que vous disputez, vous êtes profondément blessés, _l'un et l'autre_. Il faudrait que vous appreniez à surmonter vos différences, parce que vous n'êtes juste pas faits pour vous ignorer. Il faudrait que vous arriviez à le comprendre, tous les deux.

La cheminette sera réparée dans deux jours. J'espère que ça ira.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je te remercie pour ta dernière lettre. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, tu es toujours là pour me lire, et c'est d'un grand réconfort. J'espère que tu vas bien. Es-tu allée voir Ronald ? Avez-vous pu discuter ? Je décolère petit à petit, et espère sincèrement qu'il se porte mieux que la dernière fois.

La dernière partie de ton courrier m'a fait réaliser que tu avais raison. Je veux dire… je _sais_ que nous souffrons tous les deux, mais la réalité est plus compliquée, tu sais ? Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons pu mettre ces choses au clair ce matin, et cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas celle qui faisait le premier pas. Je dois avouer que rentrer dans le laboratoire et faire comme si de rien n'était n'avait rien d'agréable, mais mon orgueil m'empêchait de parler. Lui, était plus impassible que jamais. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait me laisser entendre or je commence à le connaître, et ses mouvements avaient tous l'air contrôlés et calculés, il se retenait évidemment de dire quelque chose. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être, il a fini par m'interpeller, bien que difficilement :

-Miss Granger.

Je l'ai regardé avec incertitude. J'avais un peu peur, pour être honnête.

-Monsieur ?

Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire dans un chaudron vide.

-Hier, a-t-il commencé, je n'aurais pas… je veux dire que ce n'était pas… je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

-Je le sais, ai-je répondu prudemment. J'étais irritée et en colère, j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. Initialement, vous n'y étiez pour rien.

Il a semblé se détendre légèrement. Ses épaules étaient cependant encore étrangement voûtées, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'attaque, ou crie.

-Je n'ai pas… je ne voulais pas que cette… _relation_ finisse par vous embarrasser. Je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites. Je comprendrais que vous préfériez juste continuer sur un plan purement professionnel.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés doucement, avec une forme de résignation. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à cela. Il avait l'air presque… _fragile_. Lentement, je me suis approchée de lui.

-Monsieur…

Il fixait toujours le chaudron.

-S'il vous plaît.

Cette fois-ci, son regard s'est enfin posé sur mon visage. Il semblait honteux. J'ai dégluti, peu sûre de ce que je devais dire.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu sous-entendre que je n'appréciais pas votre amitié. Hier, je ne réfléchissais pas. Je vous apprécie réellement, monsieur, et pas _juste_ parce que je suis votre apprentie. J'aime à penser, parfois, que je suis aussi votre amie.

Il a soupiré :

-Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment être un ami, et surtout comment être le vôtre.

Mon cœur s'est serré face à cette vulnérabilité que je ne lui avais jamais connue, et j'ai rétorqué :

-Il n'y a pas de guide. Chaque relation est unique. Je ne vous demande pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre, vous êtes parfait tel que vous êtes.

Une lueur de surprise, d'espoir, presque d'émerveillement a traversé son regard.

-On a toujours voulu que je change, a-t-il confié à voix basse.

-Pas moi, ai-je aussitôt répliqué avec un peu plus de force et d'assurance. Et je ne vous le demanderai jamais.

Il m'a fixée pendant un instant, avec méfiance, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je lui ris au nez, puis, comprenant que je ne mentais pas, ses traits se sont détendus. A voix basse, il a déclaré :

-Merci, miss Granger.

Son ton semblait vraiment sincère, et je lui ai souri en retour. La suite n'a rien d'intéressant nous avons préparé une potion à deux, et j'avoue m'en être très bien sortie. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans encombre, et je dois avouer que quelque chose semble avoir changé.

J'espère que toi et Harry allez bien. J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour répondre à tes questions concernant Ron, sache qu'il semble aller mieux, du moins, par rapport à ce que l'on pouvait en craindre. Je suis passée chez lui, à son appartement, hier, en fin d'après-midi. Honnêtement, j'avais peur et ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Il a semblé surpris quand il a ouvert la porte, mais a finalement haussé les épaules et m'a laissée entrer. Son appartement était un vrai capharnaüm, mais, heureux ou non, il n'a jamais été un adepte du rangement – n'est-ce pas - ?

Il m'a proposé à boire, et nous nous sommes installés. Nous avons échangé quelques paroles futiles, mais à un moment, il a soupiré :

-C'est bon, Ginny. Je sais que vous parlez toutes les deux, je ne suis pas _complètement_ stupide.

-Alors arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et parle-moi, ai-je tranquillement enchaîné.

\- Vraiment, Ginny, je n'en ai pas envie, et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, de toute façon.

-Ecoute Ron, je ne suis pas ici pour te juger et te faire la morale, mais pour voir si tu vas bien. D'après Hermione, vous vous êtes quittés assez violemment.

Un éclair de honte a furtivement traversé son regard, et il m'a confessé :

-Oui, bon, tu sais que je m'emporte facilement. Le ton est monté trop rapidement, et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, Hermione l'a dit – je n'écoutais ni ne voulais rien comprendre.

Je l'ai fixé avec empathie.

-L'entêtement extrême est héréditaire chez les Weasley, ai-je plaisanté.

-Ouais, a-t-il ri, sans joie.

Il y a eu un silence de quelques secondes, puis, il l'a brisé, la gorge serrée :

-Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, Ron.

-Mais elle ne m'aime vraiment pas, hein ? s'est-il enquis avec dépit.

-Non, ai-je renchéri assez crûment. Du moins, pas comme ça. Mais tu demeures l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour elle, elle s'inquiétait de savoir si tu allais mieux. Elle est encore un peu en colère, mais avec Hermione, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

-Elle a démarré au quart de tour quand j'ai parlé de Rogue…

-Oui, eh bien, c'était à prévoir, Ron, ai-je sévèrement répliqué. C'est son ami. Il faut que tu t'y fasses.

Il a dégluti, puis rétorqué :

-Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je veux dire… intellectuellement, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, mais… toutes ces atrocités, toutes ces humiliations, dont _elle_ était la première victime… je ne peux pas, je ne comprends pas.

-Ron, ai-je soupiré, penses-tu être le seul à ressentir cela ? J'étais étudiante à Poudlard quand il était directeur, tu sais. Il m'a torturée, il a torturé mes amis. Ce sont des choses qui ne s'effacent pas, du moins, mais si rapidement. Mais personne ne t'a demandé d'oublier seulement de ne pas agir si bêtement que tu l'as fait.

-C'est tout moi, hein ? a-t-il ricané après un temps. Perdre des choses à cause de ma bêtise.

-Arrête un peu, veux-tu ? l'ai-je réprimandé. Tu n'as pas perdu Hermione, et tu n'es un idiot qu'à temps partiel, donc cesse de te lamenter. Je déteste ça.

Il a légèrement souri, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, puis le confort a fait place à la panique :

-Tu l'as pas dit à Harry, non ? Et à maman ? Oh, pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas dit à maman, elle va me…

-Relax, frérot, ai-je ri, Hermione m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. En fait, je n'étais même pas censée en discuter avec toi, ai-je gloussé.

-Peut-être qu'elle est pas si en colère, alors, a-t-il relativisé.

-Non, en effet, l'ai-je rassuré. Tu devrais lui écrire.

J'espère que son hibou ne s'égarera pas, cette fois-ci, et que vous vous réconcilierez vite ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout s'est arrangé avec Rogue. J'ai souri comme une idiote en lisant ta lettre ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, tu me manques.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny. »

* * *

« Chère Ginny,

Je tiens à te remercier vivement pour ta dernière lettre. Elle m'a énormément rassurée, même si maintenant, je me sens légèrement coupable. Je n'avais pas conscience que je blesserai Ron à ce point. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement… J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps, et que les choses reviendront à la normale.

Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Harry ? Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le match ! Si votre cheminette fonctionne, nous devrions nous appeler, bientôt.

De mon côté, tout se déroule à merveille je sens que l'apprentissage porte réellement ses fruits. Bien sûr, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais certains réflexes me viennent désormais plus aisément. Hier, le professeur Rogue et moi sommes allés dîner à Pré-Au-Lard (la journée avait été longue et fastidieuse), et il a affirmé que je me détachais peu à peu de la méthode scolaire. En effet, cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai compris qu'en potions, il n'était pas que question de connaissances, mais aussi – et surtout – d'instinct. Celui du professeur Rogue est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admire. Lorsque je lui ai confié cela, il a semblé surpris, voire même choqué, et s'est redressé pour cacher son malaise.

-Vous n'aimez pas être complimenté, ai-je noté. Pourquoi ?

-Toujours des questions, Granger, a-t-il grincé, sans réelle méchanceté dans le ton.

Je n'ai rien rétorqué, me contentant de sourire légèrement, puis, j'ai lancé :

-Vous n'y êtes pas habitué, à l'admiration, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait incapable de bouger, ni même de parler, et ses épaules s'étaient légèrement voûtées.

-C'est injuste, ai-je doucement conclu. Vous méritez beaucoup plus que ce que les autres vous donnent. Vous en êtes conscients, j'espère ?

Comme paralysé, il a ouvert la bouche, mais seuls deux mots, d'un son étranglé, en sont sortis :

-Miss Granger…

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler maintenant, l'ai-je rassuré. Mais, en tant qu'amie, je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez. Moi, je vous admire.

Très bas, il a soufflé :

-Vous ne savez pas… vous ne devriez pas dire ça, miss Granger.

Son ton était presque douloureux, et il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Alors, comme c'était après tout ce qu'il m'avait appris ces derniers mois, j'ai suivi mon instinct, et ai posé, très lentement, ma main sur la sienne. Cela a provoqué, chez lui, un sursaut à peine perceptible. Il a fixé nos mains, presqu'effrayé, et a balbutié :

-Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ne posez pas de question stupide, l'ai-je taquiné, réutilisant l'une de ses meilleures réponses.

Il demeurait immobile, face au spectacle qui semblait l'horrifier.

-C'est naturel, vous savez, ai-je commenté d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. C'est ce que les amis font, il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

-Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes en train de toucher, Granger, a-t-il murmuré, avec une sorte de dégoût.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous n'êtes pas plus indigne que quiconque.

Il a dégluti nerveusement, semblant hésiter quant à quoi répondre, et quant à quoi faire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ai-je dit, en souriant. Je comprends.

J'ai décollé ma main, et il m'a regardée, pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, avec intensité. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de la suite, mais nous n'avons pas discuté jusqu'au retour. Venu le moment de nous séparer, je lui ai souri, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et me suis dirigée vers ma tour. Je ne l'ai pas entendu bouger de l'endroit où il s'était posé, immobile, sans me répondre.

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles très vite,

Tu me manques,

Hermione. »

* * *

« Hier, elle m'a touché.

J'ai tout à fait conscience de la stupidité de l'émerveillement qui accompagne cette phrase. Mais c'est arrivé. Hier, elle m'a touché. Ce n'était pas un frôlement accidentel, ou une poignée de main formelle, ni une accolade maladroite et irréfléchie. Non, c'était un geste lent, tendre, et parfaitement calculé. Elle m'a touché, et ça ne la dégoûtait pas. Elle m'a touché, et en même temps, elle me souriait.

Je n'avais pas pris conscience du chemin que nous avions parcouru, déjà. De l'évolution de cette relation. Elle se soucie de moi, ou tout du moins, elle a l'air de le faire. Si seulement elle savait… Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça. Plus envie de devoir tout cacher, tout contrôler. J'aimerais lui dire, lui parler de mon passé. Mais, si mon imagination, qui m'a surpris en étant optimiste, me dépeint en ce moment une réaction compréhensive de sa part, je sais bien qu'il n'en sera rien. Même sa tolérance immense a ses limites. C'est en partie pourquoi cette… amitié, n'aboutira jamais à rien. Même si je veux lui faire confiance, je ne le pourrai jamais. Et elle ne devrait pas m'accorder cela non plus. Elle ne sait pas. Elle pense que je suis un héros.

Cet attachement est basé sur une illusion.

De sa part, comme de la mienne.

Mais je suis égoïste. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

S. »

* * *

 **Et voilà. Ce chapitre était finalement peut-être un peu plus court que les autres… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**


End file.
